


Of power and compliance

by Cigamina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Also no dying like Glenn, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bdsm Devices, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, I mean it's Sylvain and Felix, I swear, M/M, More pairings are going to appear over the course of this story, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Beta, Not to speak of the rest of the lot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex toys (at least they're mentioned), Shower Sex, Some Angst for sure, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Fun, Talking about BDSM is morphing into fantasizing about BDSM I guess, There's a fair amount of sex coming up, There's more plot happening in later chapters, They all have their baggage, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Vaginal Fingering, Well also later, at least in the beginning, it's light but just to be sure, of various kinds, talking about BDSM, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigamina/pseuds/Cigamina
Summary: Felix Hugo Fraldarius hates the idea of going to a night club - he still tags along, if only to make sure his friends won't wreak havoc on the place. As he should have known, because nothing can ever go over smoothly, the night has lots of things in store for them, and maybe a certain charming redhead catches Felix's interest more than he'd like to admit.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ....I have no words.... 
> 
> I know I have other projects. More than one. And I'm working on them! TAT  
> But this wouldn't let me rest so I had to put ideas into words and well, here it is. 
> 
> It's going to be mainly Sylvix, another few side pairings are going to make their way in later.  
> This is an indulgence, really, for I'll put many little snippets that have been on my mind into it. 
> 
> It's going to be a very explicit thing, lots of sex scenes, so if that's not your cup of tea, this is your chance to get out. =)  
> There will be topics like trans-sexuality, coping with death and traumatic childhood experiences, mentions of abuse, nothing too explicit, but I want to make sure you're properly warned. 
> 
> This has nothing to do with my story 'Bonds'. I know I mentioned in there that 'Bonds' could be part of a longer fic centering Sylvix, but that's another thing entirely. Dimitri and Claude will make their appearance in this, too, but they're older and in an entirely different place. 
> 
> If you haven't read anything that I've written before: I'm not a native speaker and I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes in there. I usually spell-check my writing but if you find grammar mistakes... well, then I didn't know any better. :3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story, and comments and kudos are always appreciated! I try to reply to all of them. <3

~*~ 

“A club. Really Annette...?” he said, eying the flashing neon sign with a scowl on his face. 'Vibe Tribe' it said and changed colors wildly, the lights making the redhead's eyes sparkle even beyond her general exhilaration. Wherever she took that energy from, he really didn't know. 

“Aww come on, Felix! Don't be a downer, it's not everyday that your best friend passes an exam that she was so sure she would totally fail!” Annette exclaimed, clapping her hands together. 

“I'm sure it'll be fun, Felix, I heard a great many things about this club,” Ashe contributed, which earned him an arched eyebrow. Ashe was a timid, rather quiet boy who enjoyed being at home and reading a book just as much as he did himself. Him supporting the idea of spending an evening in a night club was alien – he wasn't surprised when the rest of the party animals joined in trying to convince him. 

“Let's check it out, we can still leave if it's boring,” Hilda chimed, already tapping her feet in sync with the music that came throbbing even through the front doors of the establishment. He could only imagine what kind of noise must lay behind the doors, and a headache was already forming in his temples. 

Giving the high brick stone building a once-over he noticed the several flags mounted on the wide projection above the entrance doors; next to Fódlan's and Faerghus's flags was the tell-tale rainbow one, and he found himself sighing in defeat just then. At least it was that kind of club, since all of them were bi-curious at the minimum, and hopelessly gay for the most part. A normal cis hetero club could usually only handle so much of their crowd. 

“Fine,” he clipped, rolling his eyes at his friend's cheers, and let Annette loop her arm through his own when she stepped on her toes to give his cheek a huge smooch. “Yay!” she squealed and Felix groused, rubbing at his cheek while she dragged him to the end of the short line waiting to be let into the club. 

When it was their turn to be allowed in by the bouncers they each got a red stamp with the club's logo on the backs of their hands and the girls had to show the inside of their purses briefly, to make sure that they didn't bring bottles of alcohol into the establishment. 

When that was done the doors were opened for them and the bassy music swelled into a constant throb of rhythm and beat. Liking that kind of music, Felix thought that maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. 

Depositing their jackets at the cloakroom they continued on into the club, meeting a big open space after a short, broad corridor – and only now realized the dimension of the perimeter. 

The place was huge. It didn't just contain the wide space they had walked into, which held a large dance floor surrounded by two bars and a sitting area with low tables and comfortable looking faux-lather armchairs. There was a wide circling staircase to an upper and a lower floor on each side of the dance floor which meant that there were three storeys of club to be explored – and everything was packed with people. 

All six of them were looking around with wide eyes because this was easily the largest club they had ever been to, and their expressions ranged from exhilarated beam for Hilda to squinched grimace on Felix's behalf. Ugh... if the music they played on this floor hadn't been somewhat decent he would have turned around to leave right away. 

“Oh god, they have a map over there. It's so big you need a map,” Annette called over the music and pointed at a big sign mounted on the wall. Correction, there were five storeys of club to be explored and each of them had another genre of music to offer. Apart from the bassy electronic music on this floor they played r'n'b, rock, pop and, to Felix's mild horror, country music. Granted, it was played on the smallest floor which shared the space of the storey with a restaurant and the smoker's area, but Felix couldn't imagine there to be so many country music enthusiasts in the middle of Fhirdiad that it was worth dedicating an entire dance floor to them. But oh well, to each their own. 

A little stylized fox with a speech bubble saying 'You are here!' indicated that they were on the second lowest floor, and as far as Felix was concerned that was where they could very well stay. His friends had other plans though and he was dragged on a recon expedition through all five storeys of the club, even including the topmost, country-music infested floor. They only poked their head in briefly and apart from the utterly tasteless music the floor was done nicely, reminiscent of a saloon in your standard Western flick. Also the restaurant was inspected, even though none of them was hungry. They had been out to eat earlier before moving to a little bar that Felix frequented often – he liked small establishments better, this here seemed just excessive. 

They lost Dorothea and Petra to r'n'b and Hilda to pop, the girls telling them that they would catch up later. Annette expressed concerns about leaving Hilda by herself but Felix had known the trippy girl long enough to know that she would be fine. Somebody trying to abduct Hilda would surely return her five minutes later, begging to be rid of her. 

The Trio of Ashe, Annette and Felix returned to EDM and hit one of the bars there, getting drinks to settle in and moved to one of the few vacant high bistro tables to set up base there. From there they had a good look at the dance floor and the impressive crowd moving around there. The club wasn't only huge, it was also really busy. And it was a Friday night which was usually the slower night compared to Saturday, judged from Felix' experience. He didn't want to imagine what it was going to be like the next day – even though he had to admit that the general atmosphere was good, people seemed to have a great time here. 

Felix didn't hate it, and that was a concession for him. They were sipping their drinks for a while, talking a little over the loud music (or shouting at each other was the better term for that). Annette and Ashe left him for a while when a particularly good patch of music was played and they joined the crowd on the dance floor while Felix was happy guarding their drinks. It seemed like a well-run establishment but you could get drugged and raped even there, it was crucial to always have somebody you trusted to watch your cup when you weren't holding it. 

The floor was also nicely done, with countless flashing LED lights and mostly stainless steel applications on the inventory. The ceiling was an assortment of mirrors, making the lights reflect and multiply, which was pretty smart in Felix's opinion. Also the sound was really good, the bass a heavy, consuming thing that he felt vibrate through his body. Somebody had spent a good fortune on setting this club up and kudos to their interior designer, each floor was vastly different from the next and suited the kind of music played there just perfectly. 

Slowly sipping his rum kola Felix moved a little with the music without lifting his arms from the table. It wasn't that he couldn't dance but he didn't particularly enjoy doing it on a crowded dance floor. Too sweaty and also, that time of night, often too slippery. The later the night the drunker the patrons and the more drinks got spilled all over the place. It was two in the morning, those who had entered the club when it opened at 10 pm or something had already had some time to get stinking wasted by that point. 

There were various activities going on on the dance floor and outside of it, and the more Felix observed it became clear that the club really was LGBT+ friendly. Couples of all different kinds could be found, same sex and opposite, and nobody was giving a damn about what happened around them. That was really nice to see. 

While the electronic music wasn't exactly perfect for grinding against your partner there were people who were making it happen regardless, and in the seating area there was also stuff going on in one of the booths or five. All still rather sfw, they were probably also mindful of the occasional security person who were making rounds inconspicuously. Those were probably obligatory in a club of this size, Felix was sure that there was a whole team at work since he could also spot several security cameras in various places and those needed to be watched, too. 

Humming to himself to continued observing the crowd, and only turned his attention away when his friends emerged from the bar, a round of new drinks in their hands. Since Annette knew him well she had brought him a regular tonic water, without any vodka to go with it. He didn't like getting too tipsy when drinking out, for various reasons. 

The redhead was a little out of breath still, as was Ashe. They had probably been jumping around on the dance floor like rabbits on ecstasy for the last 20 minutes, only coming down when ordering drinks at the bar. 

Annette bumped into him and flashed him a grin, tugging a lock of her hair which had escaped her messy bun behind her ear. 

“Seeing anybody interesting yet?” she asked him, sipping her probably sickingly sweet cocktail. Sniffing the glass Felix made a face, it was most definitely pina colada. 

“Nah,” he retorted, swallowing rum kola to get the stench of coconut out of his nose, “not in the mood tonight.” He ignored her slight frown in favor of having a sniff of Ashe's drink, which turned out to be a disgusting concoction of something very sweet and something that smelled suspiciously like couch medicine. 

“How can you even drink that,” he groused, and the other two made faces at him in return. 

“How can you even drink whatever straight liquor that is?”

“There's coke in there,” he frowned at them, regarding himself the only person who actually had a drink here. In his the alcohol was noticable, at least. 

“Yeah, like 11/12 Jack Daniel's and 1/12 coke,” Annette laughed, and then bumped her cup against Felix's. 

“How about that one?” she suggested, nodding in the direction of one of the tall, blond and rather handsome guys at the side of the dance floor and Felix followed her line of vision for a second or two. She knew his taste in men, that much was sure. He shook his head regardless. 

“No, I really don't want to.” 

If she believed it or not, she did drop the matter and Felix continued sipping his drink. 

He wasn't entirely honest with her, and as she knew him fairly well, she had probably picked up on it, too. But he didn't care, just picking somebody up at a club was far more effort than just hooking up with somebody on one of the various dating apps out there. It wasn't that he wanted to talk to them for hours in advance, but he needed them to be suitable, and that was hard to figure out by just walking up to somebody and kissing them. 

It happened when he accompanied Annette to the bathrooms and back to their table, which made them leave the big open space and head more towards the exit of the club. There was another little bar area with tables and chairs, outside of the loud music of the main floor. There were people sitting and idly chatting to each other, one or two individuals were slumped on a table and soundly sleeping, and Felix could only shake his head. There were also a few high bar chairs so you could have your drink directly at the bar, two guys busily talking to a pretty light blond bar tender. Next to them a guy who was turning around with three drinks in his hand wobbled on his feet. He blinked a couple of times, squeezed his eyes shut. And his legs gave out and he crashed to the floor, luckily missing the tables and chairs scattered around. 

There were a few people turning, stopping in their tracks, voices rising. 

He didn't even need to think. 

Felix was crouching next to the man in a beat, his eyes examining fast. He carefully turned him onto his back, as far as he could see the man had no outer injuries. One hand reaching for the man's throat to feel for a pulse his other gave his bloodless cheeks measured little slaps. No reaction, his pointer pressed between his upper lip and his nose. There was no breathing, and no pulse. 

Fucking hell. 

Looking up sharply he already reached for the man's chin, his eyes finding Annette who was trying to herd the people gathering around them away from them to give Felix space. 

“Call an ambulance,” he called out to her and perceived her tap on the phone that was already in her hands before looking back down, lifting the man's chin gently to tilt his head back and open his airway that way. He had been counting slowly in the back of his head ever since feeling for his pulse and he arrived at ten just when he placed his hands on his still chest, one above the other, and started pushing down, hard and fast. 30 of those, then he switched his hands over to the man's face. Pinching his nose shut with one hand he opened the man's mouth with the other and covered it with his own, delivering two rescue breaths. Watching his chest rise successfully with each breath he went back to giving his chest another 30 pushes, then two breaths, and over again. 

His vision tunneled down, there was only the unconscious man, 30 pushes and 2 breaths because those were the only things keeping him alive for the moment. Heightened senses made him hear when he cracked a rib, and he continued to push because a broken rib was nothing comparing to being dead. 

There were voices and he heard shreds of conversation, but he didn't listen. His ears only perked up when he heard Annette speak because hers was the only voice he recognized. 

“He's got this, don't worry!” 

“Are you sure he doesn't need help? I have staff trained professionally for this kind of situation,” another voice asked, male and something about it made Felix register the words. 

“He's a doctor, if somebody can do this it's him.”

Felix nearly scoffed at her words but continued to count till 30 instead. 

“Wow, okay. Did somebody call an ambulance?”

“Yeah, they're on their way. Shouldn't be long, sir,” Annette said, sounding breathless, and Felix felt the same way because doing CPR for a prolonged time was actually very straining. He was physically fit, and he knew from experience that he could do this for hours if he had to, but he would feel that in his arms the next day. 

There was a turmoil of voices around them, stern voices telling people to put their phones away and for them to keep on walking. He didn't even look up, he was so focused on counting that he completely lost track of time. 

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, the chest he was pushing down on expanded suddenly and the man made a pitiful, choking sound, which made Felix's eyes snap up towards his face. Wide, hazy eyes stared up at the ceiling and he rattled in another stertorous breath, and Felix lowered his aching arms. It was that moment that somebody touched his shoulder and he looked up to see the EMS people reaching them. He moved over to give them space and stood up, wincing when his legs protested at being stretched out of their crouch, and leaned on a table for support. His head was spinning from the exertion and from getting up so fast, he closed his eyes for a few moments to ground himself. 

“Felix!” he heard Annette call out and there were hands on his shoulder and the small of his back, supporting him – big and strong and definitely not Annette's. A body was stepping next to him, he could feel their heat radiating off of them, and he looked up to see who the person was. 

Looking up to other men was something Felix had begrudgingly gotten used to, not having been gifted with more inches in height. The man standing next to him was about a head taller than he was, which unnerved him a little, but apart from that... damn, he minded the man touching him less with each passing moment. He was a redhead, pale skinned with some freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks, stunning amber eyes were looking into Felix's own. His forehead was creased momentarily, slender eyebrows raised. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, and Felix recognized the voice he had heard talking to Annette earlier. It was a nice voice. Clear and soothing with an edge to it that Felix couldn't quite place. One that you wouldn't mind hearing talk dirty to you in bed – wherever that thought came from. 

He was also dressed nicely, a dark red dress shirt that fit him perfectly, untucked over well worn black jeans that clung to narrow hips and muscular thighs. 

Felix took another moment to focus on the situation at hand and then took a step back from the red haired man, making warm hands leave his body. Which was almost a pity. 

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he said, tucking away a dark strand that had escaped his pulled up hair, and turned back towards the man on the floor and the EMS people gathered around him. He was clearly conscious now, they had put an oxygen mask on his face and were preparing to transfer him to a stretcher. They would take him to the hospital for sure, even if it was just to monitor him for the night. His head was going through possible diagnoses but he didn't have enough information to narrow it down to one. 

“Do you need to sit down?” Annette asked him, gesturing towards some of the now empty chairs. He shook his head, tearing his gaze away from the man on the floor. Around them the space was clear, a few security people were directing the party crowd around them to continue on their way. Some stopped to watch but they were asked away – the music hadn't stopped on the big electronic music floor. 

“No, I'm fine,” he repeated, his attention returning to the redheaded man who was still hovering near them, amber eyes looking at something behind Felix. At the gesture he made at somebody behind his head Felix turned to look and saw the light blond bar tender hurry over to them, carrying a few water bottles. When she reached them she passed a bottle to Felix, Annette and the redhead each, her eyes looking at Felix. 

“That was incredible, you probably saved his life!” she said, her pale eyes wide when they returned to the busy scene going on on the floor. They had the man almost ready for transport, one of the first responders was talking to some people to the side – probably the man's friends, for more information about what had lead to him losing conscience. 

“Goes without saying,” Felix muttered but opened his bottle to take a sip of the water, only now realizing just how parched he was. The redheaded man returned his gaze to him, a smile curving his lips. 

“I think you're not giving yourself enough credit. Not many would have reacted so quickly, and probably even less could have saved him. You're really incredible.” 

Felix felt his cheeks flush at the man's words and shook his head, he really hadn't done anything extraordinary. He was about to tell the man that when he continued to speak. 

“I'm really indebted to you for what you did. You weren't leaving , were you? If you weren't, I'd be happy to treat you to some drinks, if you're interested. I'll have a VIP lounge prepared for you.” 

Felix frowned, exchanging a look with Annette, whose shrug was just as clueless as he felt. 

“We weren't leaving, no,” Felix said slowly, feeling pretty drained but not necessarily ready to go home. 

“Uhm, so you're the... manager here?” his friend asked, and the tall man laughed. 

“I own this club. I'm Sylvain,” he said and reached out, shaking first Annette's hand and then Felix's. His shake was firm and strong, just like his supportive hold on Felix had been. 

“I'm, Annette, and he's Felix,” she said, to which Sylvain nodded and smiled. 

“You like electronic music?” 

Felix nodded, not entirely understanding why that mattered. Sylvain turned and addressed his bar tender. 

“Mercie, will you show them Lounge 2? I'll have Manuela take over the bar.” Back to Annette and Felix he said, “Mercedes will be your server for the night, don't hesitate to ask for anything. I think I have to talk to the EMS to answer some questions, but I'll check up on you later.” 

His head spinning a little from so many things happening so fast, he tried to organize his thoughts. 

“We lost our friends in your club earlier, is it okay if we take them too?” he asked Sylvain and the man flashed him a white teethed smile. 

“Of course. Have a great time!” 

The man left to go talk to the medical staff and the bar tender named Mercedes clapped her hands excitedly. 

“Okay, shall we?” 

They followed her through the club, back into the big space of the electronic music floor, and into the sitting area. Felix waved at Ashe, who must have thought that they had left without him, and the young man came over to them with their drinks balanced in his hand. 

“Uhm, did you guys get lost?” he asked them, passing their drinks back to Annette and Felix, and looked at Mercedes in bewilderment. 

“In a nutshell, Felix saved a guy's life on the way back from the bathroom and now we get to party in a VIP lounge,” Annette shouted back over the music, and at Ashe's stare Felix just shrugged. 

The VIP lounges could be reached via a flight of stairs. It was almost like in an opera, were the VIP booths were up on the balconies so the patrons had the best view on the stage. Mercedes opened the grille leading to the flight of stairs with a key card and used the card again to switch on the lights before leading them up the stairs. 

“Woah, that's really nice!” Annette exclaimed and Felix silently agreed with her, the area was done up nicely. More faux-leather furniture, couches and armchairs around a sturdy looking table, modern decoration. There was a door indicating that there was a private bathroom and the lounge came with its own bar that Mercedes took residence behind. She smiled at them and reached for some cups that she filled with ice. 

“What can I get you?” 

They got a new round of drinks and then sat down to text the others, telling them where they could find them. As the club was so crowded the service wasn't very good and their messages needed a while until they got to their receivers, and they had to text back and forth for half an hour until Hilda, Dorothea and Petra poked their heads into the VIP lounge. 

They filled them in and the girls got drinks from Mercedes as well. The view from the lounge over the electronic music dance floor was spectacular and the drunker the girls got the more they started dancing in the spacious lounge. Felix didn't know which one started it but all four of them ended up on the sturdy table (now he understood that particular choice of furniture) to dance on there. And after another drink even Ashe followed them. 

“You should save a life each time we go out!” Hilda called over to him where he was seated on one of the leather couches, another regular tonic water in his hand, and he frowned back at her. 

“I'd rather not,” he called back, and took a sip of his beverage. Sitting down was nice, even though the music was still very loud it was also very good, and he thought that he could wait out the end of the evening right there. They would get tired at some point, he was sure of that. 

It was when his friends were taking a break from the dancing to refill their drinks at the bar that the redheaded club owner entered the lounge. He looked around and smiled at Felix when he spotted him, moving over to his couch to sit on the arm rest. 

“I see that you found your friends,” he said, and Felix leaned forward to reach for one of the untouched beers that the girls had gotten and forgotten. 

“We did,” he passed the beer to Sylvain, “can I offer you a drink?” 

The man laughed and took the beer, pressing the crown cap against the edge of the table and clacked the bottle open with a practiced movement. He took a swallow of the beverage. 

“They left a little while ago. He looked fine when they did, but you can never be sure, huh?” 

Felix shook his head, if there was one thing he had learned through the years of working in the field it was that you could never be sure. People looked fine one minute and were dead the next, that was how it went. 

“I don't think it was substances,” he said, and when Sylvain tilted his head to the side in question, he elaborated. 

“That usually looks different. It's usually grosser, too.” 

He got spared any more details of how it was usually a lot more vomiting and seizures if somebody took a bad dose of substance when the girls came back from the bar, only now realizing that the girl-boy quota had shifted slightly in favor of the guys. Hilda was looking back and forth between Felix and Sylvain and her face pulled into a grin. 

“Oh hello there,” she said, walking over to them and flopping down in between the two of them, “when did you get here, cutie?” 

Felix could only stare at her, as always wondering how one person could be so self-confident. Granted, she was a very pretty girl who turned heads wherever she walked, had long legs and very nice curves. Also, Hilda swung both ways, so there was literally nobody safe from her. 

“He owns this club,” Felix told her, and Sylvain reached out his hand to introduce himself first to Hilda, then the other three that he hadn't met yet. They introduced themselves back at him and then also sat down at the table, all of them now well hydrated. 

“This is a real cool club Sylvain,” Hilda remarked, letting her eyes travel through the room and back to the redhead's amber ones, “when did you open it? It's our first time here and I'm beginning to regret every shitty night we spent at 'Viva la noche'.” Dorothea and Petra laughed affirmative. Felix had always talked himself out of those nights after the first pretty boring experience there. 

“Thank you, I'm glad you guys like it,” the redhead said, smiling at her, “I bought it a year ago, but it was another six months until we opened. This used to be a hotel so there was a lot of renovating and remodeling to do.” 

“A hotel?” Ashe said, looking around, “you wouldn't think that at all.” 

“I know a pretty cool architect who did the transformation, he's a genius.” 

Sylvain told them some fun stories from when they were breaking down walls and taking off the ceiling in an entire floor of the hotel – it was like listening to a life episode of Fixer Upper, spiked with more humor than Jo and Chip could ever come up with. The man was hilarious, he knew how to tell a good story. 

“So now you do know a fair few things about the sound structure of this club,” Sylvain said, taking another sip of his beer and sliding down onto the couch from where he had been perched on the arm rest, “what about you? What do you guys do?” 

“We're mostly college students,” Annette said, pointing at the others in the specific order, “Ashe will be a teacher, Hilda is in law school, Petra is an exchange student from Brigid and does anthropology and a couple of languages, I'm in business school. Dorothea does singing and dance with a professional company.” The latter performed an exaggerated bow. Sylvain turned towards Felix, then. 

“And you're a doctor,” he said, and Felix made a face at Annette. 

“I'm not, she totally lied to you,” he retorted, and Annette rolled her eyes at him. 

“Don't listen to him, he's being stupid,” she told Sylvain, “he did the entire ordeal of med school and was a resident at the hospital for like 5 years-” 

“4 and a half,” Felix cut in and Annette rolled her eyes again. “-for 4 years and a half until he decided to switch careers.” 

Sylvain looked genuinely surprised at that. “Okay, wow. What do you do now?” 

Felix took a long sip of his tonic water, finishing the bottle off. 

“I work at a coffee shop,” he said, placing the bottle down onto the table, and leaned back on the comfortable couch. If Sylvain was surprised by his answer he didn't let it show and Felix had to give him credit for that. 

“That's fun, I used to do that a few years back. Is it a Starbuck's? If so, you'll have to return the favor of pouring me a drink one day because I love those frappuccinos,” he smiled and actually gave Felix a wink. He could only shake his head at that. 

“No, it's an independent store. The kind where you can also loan a book and sit down and read.” He tilted his head to the side and took a good look at the redheaded man, definitely noticing what the well-fitting shirt couldn't hide. “Also I don't think you drink that many frappuccinos.” 

“I just gotta work out harder,” he replied, playfully flexing his biceps, and impossible Hilda actually reached over to squeeze his arm. “Uhh, that you do,” she drawled, and then her head whipped around when the DJ switched over to another song. Her eyes lit up and she squealed, jumping up from the couch. 

“Oh my god I love this song! We gotta get down there, come on!” 

If Hilda said 'let's go', people usually went. Tipsy as they all were the five of them (even Ashe seemed to feel compelled to follow) filed out of the lounge and bolted down the stairs – Felix held his breath as he listened closely in case one of them tripped over another and caused a broken leg or neck when they tumbled down the stairs in a huge knot of limbs. But, as drunk people usually had more luck than brains, Felix spotted them a minute later down there, heading for the dance floor. He heaved a sigh, rubbing at his temples. 

Next to him Sylvain laughed. 

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, second chapter :3   
> They're a lot of fun to write, it's a welcome change from what I usually write <3

~*~

“That Hilda is a handful,” he stated, no question, just a fact. Felix could only nod to that. 

“She's pretty tame tonight,” Felix said, watching Hilda flurry into motion on the dance floor before turning his eyes back to Sylvain, “she's the party animal of our group, though.” 

The redhead laughed at that. 

“Yeah, I can imagine.” His eyes met Felix's and now that Hilda wasn't sitting between them anymore he stretched out more comfortably. 

“And you're the quiet one who makes sure everyone gets home safely, aren't you? Staying sober?” he determined more than he actually asked, glancing at the empty tonic water bottles on the table in front of Felix. The later tilted his head to the side. 

“Mostly sober. It's not like I'm driving them, I just make sure they get on their train,” he said, watching Sylvain rise and fetch him another tonic water from Mercedes. Felix couldn't help but think that his backside was just as pleasing to look at as his front. Passing the bottle to Felix the man sat back down again – definitely closer to Felix than he had been sitting before. The music was still loud so neither of them would have to raise their voices too much that way. That was probably the reason. 

“Thanks,” he said, and took a sip of the bottle Mercedes had already opened for him. 

He expected the redheaded man to leave now that it was just him and Felix sitting in the lounge. But the man didn't move to get up, he took a sip from his beer and fixed Felix with his eyes. 

“So, that coffee shop. Is it the one near central station? Next to a big mall?” 

Felix blinked at him at the change of topic, but then nodded. 

“Yeah, that's the one. Why, have you been?” 

“I have, actually. It's close to a boutique that I love going to. But I haven't seen you there.” 

Felix gave him a little shrug. 

“You might just not remember, there's not that much staff.” 

Sylvain smiled at him, and Felix felt the blush creep onto his face even before the redhead spoke. 

“I would have definitely remembered you.” 

He hoped the dimmed light in the lounge would swallow the color in his cheeks – due to his pale complexion he looked close to a tomato when he blushed. He cleared his throat. 

“Well, that explains what type you are,” he said, momentarily hiding his face behind the tonic water bottle when he drank from it, “you're the notorious flirty type.” 

That made Sylvain laugh. 

“Only when I want to be. And when the company is worth the effort,” he said smoothly, and Felix rolled his eyes in a snort. 

“You are notorious,” he determined, leaning back on the couch, “must be convenient to have your own night club to pick out prey.” 

Sylvain tilted his head to the side at his words, sobering up a little. 

“I don't usually do that in my own night club,” he couldn't stay serious for too long, though, and all but leered at Felix “but sometimes the temptation is strong.” 

Felix snorted again and waved him off, taking his eyes off of his pectorals that were shown off nicely by his snug shirt. He made a point of searching for his friends on the dance floor, and as if she had sensed his gaze Annette turned towards him in that moment. She waved at him frantically, gesturing for him to join them. 

He could do that. He could go down there and mingle, dance with them a little and then return with them to the lounge. It would save him from the flirty bastard sitting next to him. 

But. 

For some reason he didn't think he wanted saving. He usually didn't engage in silly flirting much, for it mostly lead nowhere for him. But the guy was kind of charming. Not to forget handsome. They didn't always come this handsome. Felix hadn't been exposed to silly flirting in a while, when he hooked up with someone through an app there was no flirting needed since both parties knew exactly what they wanted. It was easy, urges fulfilled, and get on with life. Maybe doing something different for a change wasn't going to hurt. 

Felix shook his head at Annette, holding up the tonic water and pointed at it, and then leaned back on the couch. 

Sylvain hadn't taken his eyes off of him, and he tilted his head to the side curiously. 

“You don't wanna dance?”

Felix shook his head at him, dragging one leg up to get more comfortable. He was careful to keep his shoe off of the seat, especially under the eyes of its owner. 

“I'm the quiet one, remember? I don't like dancing on a crowded dance floor.” 

Sylvain raised his eyebrows at him. 

“Where would you dance instead?” 

Felix cocked his head to the side. 

“Anywhere less crowded. You see, you need some space if you want to shuffle properly. It's much less fun in a confined place.” Not to mention bumping into sweaty, drunk people. That was probably the worst part. 

The surprise on Sylvain's face was obvious. “You know how to shuffle?” 

Felix frowned at him. “Yeah. Is that so strange?” 

“No, not at all,” Sylvain laughed, his eyes sparkling in the dancing lights, “I just think it's pretty cool. I like looking at people doing it, it looks so light and easy. But I'm pretty sure it's not easy at all.” 

Felix shrugged at the man's words. 

“It's not easy in the beginning, I don't think any dance is. Have you tried it?” 

The smile Sylvain gave him was a little sheepish, he scratched the back of his head. 

“I have, and I nearly tripped over my own feet.” 

Judging from the man's built Felix was sure that it wasn't lacking body tension. Some people didn't have a sense for rhythm, that could also make it difficult. Or if they were lacking technique. 

“There are really good tutorials on youtube, if you want to try again. They explain the moves step by step.” 

The man's smile turned from sheepish to something else, and he took a sip from his beer. 

“Maybe you could teach me a thing or two? It's not crowded up here,” he said, and Felix raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You wouldn't want that, I'm a dreadful teacher.” He got impatient easily and snappy when things didn't go as he wanted, tutoring others had always been stressful for him. 

Sylvain looked at him, his eyes intent on Felix's, and he placed his beer on the table. 

“I'd enjoy that immensely,” he said, getting up from the couch and then holding out his hand for Felix to grab, “and I'd love to see you dance.” 

Felix wasn't only impatient, he also got irritated quickly. He had a tendency to to be stubborn, once he had set his mind on 'no' there was usually nothing that could change it. But there was something about Sylvain, about the way he hadn't exactly asked, and already gotten up like he knew Felix would follow, that got to him. It riled him up and excited him in equal measure, made his heart thumb hard in his chest. 

He took a sip of his tonic water, eyeing the man up the bottle. 

“Are you not too drunk for dance lessons?” he asked him, nodding towards the beer he had been sipping, and Sylvain shook his head. His hand remained extended. 

“No, that's my first one. What about you?” 

“I only had one drink earlier,” Felix said, and then got up from the couch, which made the man's eyes lit up. Not about to let the man get cocky about this he took the man's wrist and pulled him over to a rather free space between the bar and the table. Not ideal but alright for what he was going to show Sylvain. Amber eyes watched him, Felix the recipient of his full attention, and he refused to blush again. 

“I warned you, I'm really not good at explaining things,” he muttered, letting go of the redhead's wrist, and took a step back. 

“Well, there are some basic steps that I can show you,” he said, and then fell into doing slow motion steps for Sylvain while explaining what he was supposed to do with his feet. He had him watch and then mirror him, explaining the running man and the T-step to him that way, and found that maybe he wasn't such a dreadful teacher after all. Or maybe Sylvain just got on easily. He had been right, the man had good posture and sufficient tension in his body that was required to excel the moves, and by the end of their little lesson he was able to keep up with the rhythm of one of the slower tracks that was played on the dance floor. Felix gave him an approving nod. 

“Not too bad,” he complimented, which made Sylvain smile and try one of the variation moves Felix had reluctantly showed him when the man had asked for some. He was of the opinion that one should perfect the basic steps first before trying to spice them up but Sylvain was ambitious, Felix could tell. That didn't change that Felix was usually right when it came to things that he was pretty good at. 

Sylvain totally underestimated the momentum he gained from cross stepping instead of just tapping his balancing foot and had to flail out his arms in order to stay on his feet. He did stumble a few steps though and Felix, who had just bent down to retrieve the tonic water he had discarded earlier, was in his path. 

You know the videos of people falling down the stairs and landing at the bottom of it in a pose like they just aced the Olympic gymnastics? Felix was reminded of each and every meme he had watched on the internet when their fumbling and clawing at each other and stumbling ended with Sylvain sitting on the low table and Felix sprawled across his lap bridal style, pressed against the other's muscular chest. Staring up into the other's amber eyes his thoughts and heartbeat raced too fast for him to keep track, both from the adrenaline of falling and – yeah, what? 

He smelled nice. Was what his brain was supplying. The man had barely broken a sweat during their little session and the cologne that Felix had distantly noticed earlier was really pleasing to his nose up close. The hands that had found purchase on Felix's shoulder and hip were warm, strong, just like when they had held him supportively earlier. And his body was hard, all muscle and bones where their bodies touched. 

Usually that wasn't the kind of man he would choose for hooking up with – Felix was physically apt, doing a lot of training himself, he was fit – but when meeting a total stranger for sex he, responsibly, chose people that, if things went downhill, he could take. He wasn't sure if he could physically take on a guy like Sylvain, not if he was suddenly attacked. He knew he could do it in a fair fight but why take a risk when all he wanted was to have his urges fulfilled? His body read guys with Sylvain's build as a possible threat and usually he just didn't engage. 

But he wasn't feeling threatened. What he was feeling was something else entirely, and it made his cheeks burn when the redhead smiled down at him. 

“I think that was ready for the stage, don't you think?” he breathed out in a laugh, and Felix could only stare up at him, at how the corners of his eyes creased, how there were cute dimples framing his lips. The man tilted his head to the side and squeezed his shoulder with the hand that was burning through his shirt. “Are you okay?” 

Felix bolted up from the other man's lap, keeping his back turned towards him so he could center himself. 

“Fine,” he managed to get out, fumbled a few strands of dark hair behind his ears. His heart was racing, and Hilda chose that exact moment to reappear in the lounge, squealing “Hheeeeey!” at them, and then looking back and forth between them suspiciously. At Sylvain still sitting on the low table and Felix standing next to it, face red, eyes wide, and knowing Hilda pretty well he knew what kind of horrible conclusion she would draw from that. She stood with her hands on her hips, unable to keep a grin off her face. 

“Uhhhh Felix, you sly fox! How come you always nail the cutest guys!” was what she sprouted and Felix sputtered. Sylvain had the audacity to laugh. The bastard. 

Hilda turned towards Mercedes, who, Felix realized with a bolt, had witnessed the entire scene. He had totally forgotten about the quiet bar tender. 

The blond slid another drink across the bar, obviously already familiar with each of their usuals, and Hilda took it gratefully. 

“They totally sucked face, didn't they?” she chanted, and Mercedes, probably mindful that one of the people in question was still her boss, only smiled and shrugged. 

“I keep secrets, not spill them,” she said, like a good bar tender should, and Hilda's grin spread even wider. 

“I kneeeeeew it!” 

“You knew what?” another voice chimed in and Annette was the next to enter the lounge, breathless and flushed from all the dancing she had done, and she also went over to Mercedes. Hilda only laughed and left, leaving Annette to stare after her for a second, then she shrugged and turned all her attention to the bar tender. Who was already putting together another sickingly sweet cocktail for the redheaded girl. Who wasn't taking it right away, instead stared at the blond woman with huge blue eyes. 

“Damn you're cute,” she told her, and the way Mercedes laughed at that you could see that she had experience with drunken patrons telling her that. 

Felix used the moment to grab his drink and flee back into the corner he had been comfortable in earlier and tried to calm his nerves and heartbeat. Sylvain did him the favor of getting up and making a short trip to the bar, giving him a little time, and returned after a couple of minutes with another tonic water. Begrudgingly accepting the bottle, making sure that their fingers didn't touch in the exchange, he got hit with another, although weaker whiff of the way too nice cologne. Damn, since when was he so susceptible to that? It wasn't that he hadn't gotten laid lately, either. 

At least he had gotten the color of his face under control. If nothing else. 

The redhead smiled at him, relaxing back into the couch. 

“I really didn't hurt you, did I? I'm sorry that I tackled you.” 

Felix drank from the ice cold tonic water and it was a relief when he was feeling so hot. 

“You didn't. It's fine,” he said, trying not to look into the amber eyes, but couldn't not. 

“Good. Thank you for teaching me, Felix. Maybe now I can dazzle people with my very much advanced shuffle skills,” he said, grinning to himself, and Felix couldn't help but snort. 

“Maybe don't dazzle them with a tackle,” he said dryly and Sylvain laughed. 

“A wild Sylvain appeared. It used Tackle.” 

Felix couldn't help but laugh at the Pokémon reference. 

“The wild Felix is paralyzed. It can't fight back.” 

Sylvain's eyes lit up when he understood that Felix understood what he was talking about. Not about to say that the attack Tackle did no such thing in the actual game, as it was the most basic of them all, he gave the redhead a smile. 

“Did you know that there are over 1000 Pokémon by now?” Sylvain said, taking a sip of the water he had brought along for himself. Felix raised his eyebrows at him. 

“Really? That's absolutely insane. It been a while since I've kept up with the games.” He tilted his head to the side. “I take it you have? Nerd.” 

Sylvain laughed again, scratching the back of his head. 

“I have, actually. Everyone needs a guilty pleasure,” he said, his tone dropping dangerously towards sultry at his last few words, and he gave Felix a wink. He felt the color return to his cheeks. Damn this guy. 

“Do you have one? Guilty pleasure I mean?” the man asked him, appearing to be oblivious to what he was doing to Felix, and Felix totally didn't buy it. Sylvain knew exactly what he was doing, he was sure of that. 

“Building houses on the Sims,” he said, thinking that he had more than one, but for some reason playing that particular game could calm him like nothing else.

“Uhh, that's a good one,” Sylvain nodded appreciatively, “I used to mod the shit out of that game. There are so cool things that you can do on there, do you know the nudity patch?” 

Felix stared at him, unable to believe what he was hearing. 

“No... I only ever build houses. The actual playing with the people is pretty boring to me.” 

“That's why you need things like the nudity patch,” Sylvain said with a wink, leaning in a little closer, “you can make your people have sex on there, too. In different positions if you do it right.” 

“How do people even get those ideas?” Felix said, exasperated at the thought that he would never look at the Sims in the same way again, and because the redhead had once again managed to make his cheeks heat up. What the hell, he felt like an undersexed teenager. 

Sylvain leaned in even more, scent of cologne intensifying, and Felix found himself taking in deep breaths, his eyes unable to look away from the beautiful amber ones. 

“It's more natural that way, since it's a daily life simulation after all,” he said, his tone dropping even lower, “the need for sex is one of our strongest urges, after all.” 

Felix was frozen in place for a few seconds, his heart racing. His scent, his mere presence, those eyes, his words, his voice. Felix's lips parted, his eyes staring back at Sylvain, his cheeks burning. Fuck... there was nothing he could do, his whole body felt like it was on fire. Longing and desire sent low throbs of anticipation straight into his core, and when the redhead reached out to touch his knee Felix was on his feet in a flash. 

“I- bathroom,” he rushed out, and then fled from the lounge into the adjacent bathroom that came with it. Having expected to just walk into a little room containing a toilet and a sink he felt almost relieved to find a little corridor leading to a door behind which the toilet and sink could be found, and he locked the room behind himself. Now there were at least two doors between him and Sylvain and he felt that he really needed that to get his head straight. 

Stepping over to the sink he splashed cold water into his face, looking at his dripping reflection in the mirror. 

He was so flushed, his face looking terribly red in the bright light of the small room. Also his hair was a mess, there was almost as much hair loose as was pinned up, and after drying his face with a paper towel he shook all of his hair loose to pin it up properly. When that was done, he stared at himself in the mirror again. 

Felix wanted him... and he could tell Sylvain wanted to get into his pants just as much. He was charming, he had a very attractive body and Felix could only too well imagine what he would sound like in bed. He was probably an attentive lover... but he was also somebody he didn't have the chance to compare preferences with beforehand and that made Felix apprehensive. Nervous. He hated being nervous. He usually knew pretty well what he wanted, and also what he would get. That wasn't the case with Sylvain. 

Maybe it was best to stomp onto his raging libido and just go home. It was late, he would have to work in the afternoon and there were five drunk friends that he needed to make sure got home safely. He never took risks with this, why start now? 

His resolution set, shoulders squared, he left the bathroom – and felt all of it crumble when he caught sight of Sylvain at the other end of the dimly lit corridor. 

He wasn't blocking the door. He was leaning against the wall, his head turning when Felix emerged from the sanctuary of the restroom, and he straightened up. Felix watched him move, take easy and confident steps towards him, and he felt rooted to the spot. He should have felt threatened, cornered, but nothing about Sylvain made him feel that way. What he did feel was a strange sense of authority – or rather him responding to Sylvain emitting it. Those amber eyes were keeping him in place, waiting, anticipating, heart beating, and when the redhead had reached him Felix let Sylvain back him against the wall. Apart from the dulled beat of the music there was only the sound of their breathing, Sylvain's slow and steady, Felix's harsh and fast, and his hitched when the other man reached out to cup the crook of his neck. Amber eyes looked into Felix's own, searching, seeing straight into him, and when the man leaned in to nuzzle his nose against his neck Felix couldn't suppress the helpless sound escaping his lips. Soft strands of hair tickled his overly sensitive skin, goosebumps breaking out all over his body, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when the man's free hand came up to touch his hip, a strong thumb rubbing his hip bone. 

“Sylvain-” he breathed out, raising both of his hands to push against the man's muscular chest. To which the redhead reacted immediately by moving back, to Felix's mild surprise. Not every guy could take a 'no' for an answer, and he was relieved to discover that Sylvain was one of the rare kind who could. Amber eyes gazed at him, and for the first time that night Sylvain looked less than 100% confident. Felix took a deep breath, his heart beating fast for a reason that wasn't his raging libido. 

“I... there's something you should know,” he said, knowing very well that this was the defining moment. He had been there before, he knew how it could go wrong. He knew that this happening in a corridor away from the public eye was not ideal, risky, and that if he had misjudged Sylvain this could end badly. Still, he had maneuvered himself into this, he had to get out, one way or another. 

Sylvain looked at him inquiringly, and Felix simply took the man's wrist and pressed his warm, strong hand into his crotch. Because this was easier than explaining it to him, and he watched his face closely, waiting for the moment of realization, steeling himself. 

Amber eyes widened a fraction, but he didn't pull his hand back like it got burned. The wrist Felix was holding was relaxed, his lush lips moved to form a silent 'o' in surprise. 

“Is that a problem?” he asked the redhead, squaring his jaw, and he was proud how his voice didn't give away just how apprehensive he was really feeling. This could be the moment before he was hit, or the moment before he got insulted. Cis men were all kinds of weird, and that was why Felix usually stayed away from them. He liked people who were like him better. 

Sylvain only took a second to react, and Felix felt his heart skip a beat when the man gave him a smile. 

“That doesn't change anything for me, I swing all the ways. I still want to bang you very much,” he said, and then grabbed Felix's wrist and pressed it against his own crotch. Even though Felix had strongly suspected he now had physical proof that Sylvain had been born into a male body. Very much so. He felt his cheeks flush, it had been a long while since he had touched an actual penis. 

“Is that a problem for you?” Sylvain asked him, genuinely, and Felix couldn't do more than shake his head, his throat had gone dry. Apparently this was actually happening. He was doing what he had thought he would never do again; hooking up with a cis man. He hoped it wasn't Sylvain's intention to do so in the bathroom Felix had just vacated. 

The redhead smiled at him and stroked up his neck until his hand cupped Felix's cheek, the other moved back to his hip. The scent of his cologne was driving Felix crazy. 

“Do you kiss?” Sylvain asked him and Felix hesitated only a second before he nodded. He didn't kiss all the guys he hooked up with, decided if he wanted to in the course of action. Sylvain he did want to kiss, he had long decided, and he met the man halfway when he leaned in. 

His lips felt even better than he had imagined. Lush and soft they fit against his own nicely and he opened his mouth when Sylvain's tongue brushed between them. His eyes slipping shut he gave himself over to sensation, let Sylvain take his mouth, his arms coming up to circle the man's hips. 

It felt good... Sylvain was a good kisser, eliciting soft noises from Felix that he should definitely have felt embarrassed about, but at the moment, he couldn't care less. The man had stepped closer, effectively trapping Felix between his bulk and the wall, and the hand on his hip started wandering underneath his shirt. Blunt nails ran along his skin and Felix couldn't help the little moan bubbling up his throat. Opening his eyes when Sylvain broke off the kiss he looked up at the ceiling when the man leaned in for his neck, peppering his skin with kisses and little nips that weren't hard enough to leave any marks. His fingers clawed Sylvain's back, one hand moving up to tangle in the unruly, red locks that were just as soft as they looked, while the other traveled lower. 

He didn't know how much time had passed of them just feeling each other up, he only knew that when Sylvain pulled back he already mourned the loss of the other man's body heat. Also, making out with him was nice. He felt good and Felix knew that he wanted more of him. 

Sylvain smiled at him and reached for his hand, taking a step towards the door leading back to the club. 

“Come,” he said, and Felix did, following the man when he pulled him along. 

He was nearly physically hit by the bass that had been drowned out by the door, and he found that the lounge was empty. Walking close to Sylvain he called “Where did Mercedes go?”, and the man threw him a grin. 

“I told her to go have some fun before I went after you. Your friend was hitting on her really badly, and I think Mercie wasn't disinclined,” he said, and gave Felix a wink. That sobered Felix up a little, who remembered that he had some drunk friends to look after. He was about to tell Sylvain that when the redhead pulled out his phone, showing it to Felix. 

“Let me tap out a message or two, to make sure your friends will get into a cab when they want to leave. Mercie can take care of that, okay?” Felix nodded to that, and Sylvain tilted his head to the side. “You might also want to tell someone where you're going so they won't be worried.” 

That made Felix frown at Sylvain.

“Where am I going?” 

The redhead laughed at that. 

“To my place, obviously. I live in this building. Your place can't be closer than that.” 

Ah. That did make sense. 

When Felix had looked at the brick stone building before entering it he had estimated it being about 10 storeys tall. As only some of those were filled with dance floors that left another few storeys for other things. A flat, for example, and office space. 

He fished out his own phone and texted Annette, his fingers dancing across the touch screen rapidly. 

'Went to Sylvain's place, he lives in this building. Don't worry about me. If you don't hear from me by noon tomorrow though, call the cops on him. And leave that poor bar tender alone, you're completely smashed.' 

He sent that without blinking and switched the phone to silent mode before sliding it back into his pocket. It took Sylvain another minute to write out everything he wanted to write, probably giving orders to some members of his staff, since he was about to retire for the night. Or at least for some time. Thinking that made Felix's heartbeat speed up once again.

Eventually putting his phone away Sylvain looked up at him and smiled, jerking his head in the direction of the stairs. 

“Shall we?”

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get things on the road then >3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Felix!!! (\\*A*/)  
> (It's already the 20th where I live so I hope that's alright :D)  
> I hope this chapter is a good enough birthday present..... >D  
> We've now entered the explicit phase of the story that we're probably never getting out of again.  
> As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated and always make my days! :3

~*~

Following Sylvain through the club Felix reflected on how going to somebody's place was always awkward. Not the fact that you did was awkward in Felix's opinion, but the way there. Knowing exactly what would happen once some stranger's place was reached was some sick thrill that throbbed low in his abdomen, making his heart beat fast.

A pair of eyes or two followed them and Sylvain waved at someone here and there, flashing a white teethed smile. Probably patrons he knew, and Felix wondered how often the man was seen taking somebody up to his apartment.

They left the club through a door that lead into a hallway with several doors, their destination was an elevator by the end of it. All accessible with a key card Sylvain got them into the cabin and the doors closed when he pressed the top button labelled 14.

The redhead had seemed relaxed, utterly unfazed at the prospect of taking a random stranger to his place to have sex – the way he was on Felix the moment those doors slid shut told an entirely different story, his eyes dark and burning with desire. Crowding Felix against the mirrored wall of the cabin those lush lips captured his own in a bruising kiss that Felix couldn't help but moan into, his hands coming up to hold onto Sylvain for dear life.

“Fuck I want you,” the man rasped out when he moved from Felix's lips to his neck, his hands diving back underneath the fabric of his dark shirt. Felix breathing quickened when teeth scraped his skin, his fingers tangling in soft red hair.

He didn't know if they had just arrived at their floor or if the doors had slid open ages ago, all he knew is that he only became aware of it when Sylvain's hands moved to lift the hem of his shirt up his abdomen. He shoved back at the other's body with a snort, pushing himself away from the elevator wall.

“Take me to your place first,” he breathed out and Sylvain laughed, sounding a little breathless just as well.

“That I should,” he chuckled, leaning in for another kiss before leading Felix off the elevator and into a carpeted corridor that only one door lead out of, “I just can't get enough of you.”

Still a flirty bastard even though he already had hauled his prey home.

His face flushed from the general anticipation Felix followed him, making an attempt of getting his hair back into order, and abandoning the task halfway through. There was no need if he would end up on his back sooner or later anyway.  
  


Felix curiously watched Sylvain place his hand on a biometric lock pad that was mounted next to the door and he briefly wondered if having advanced security measures was a quirk of his or just plain paranoia. Not that it mattered much, the door opened for him and they were inside the man's place a second later.

He had a little moment to realize that it was a nice place, spacious and already dimly lit by indirect ceiling lighting when they entered, before Sylvain consumed all his attention by cupping his cheeks and kissing him again. Felix practically melted against him and his fingers were already working on the dark red shirt's buttons while he toed off his shoes.

The redhead hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Felix's pants and pulled him along when he walked backwards along the short hallway into the living room without ever taking his lips off of Felix's lips and neck, which was testimony of how well Sylvain knew the perimeter. Maybe he did this fairly often.

All buttons undone he pushed the shirt off of Sylvain’s broad shoulders and let his hands travel down the sculpted pecs that he had stared at for a fair amount of minutes that evening, and he had to admit that they felt as satisfying as they looked. Fingertips brushing against hard nipples made Sylvain gasp, traveling them down his sides made goose bumps erupt all over his pale skin. Felix went for the man's jeans next, opening the button and fly and pushed his palms down his backside to squeeze his ass. Which was just as nice as his pectorals, firm and muscular.

“Wow, you're on fire,” Sylvain laughed and took a turn, tugging Felix through an open door into what turned out to be his bedroom. He had gotten rid of his dress shoes at some point, Felix noted, which was convenient.

“You're just slow,” Felix retorted, pushing the man's pants down his hips, and Sylvain helped him by wriggling and stepping out of them. Which left the other man in black boxer briefs and socks, while Felix was still fully clothed. For more than one reason, he liked it that way.

Without the clothing covering his body the man looked even more muscular. He definitely worked out several times a week, judging from his pectorals and abs. His thighs were just as strong and muscular, and Felix couldn't help but feeling a little intimidated. He was also strong between his thighs, even though his genitals were still covered by black fabric Felix could guess that he was rather well endowed. And already hard. He swallowed at that, second guessing his hormone-driven idea to let himself get laid by a cis guy.

Deciding that up to now Sylvain had proven to be decent, so he would get on with things until he had reason to think otherwise.

He pushed against Sylvain's upper body, and the man got the hint, taking a step back and sitting down at the foot of his obscenely large bed. Amber eyes were watching him, and Felix watched him watch him for a few moments. He took a deep breath.

Hands coming up to grasp the hem of his shirt he lifted it and pulled it over his head, letting it fall to the floor. Sylvain's eyes roamed his exposed skin, followed his hands when they reached for his pants next. Making quick work of the button and fly and pushed the pants down his hips, dragging his underwear down with them in the process. Stepping out of the garments he stood on each sock and pulled his feet free, curling his toes in the plush carpet. His eyes locking with Sylvain's he stood there, entirely bare, squaring his jaw. Letting the man see him, and despite the fact that he usually felt quite comfortable in his own skin he was nervous.

Those amber eyes took him in, his slight yet toned built, the faded scars from his top surgery, the dark hair of the happy trail leading down to a neatly trimmed, thin stretch of hair. The man's lips parted, his lids lowering over eyes that were dark with desire.

“You're sexy as fuck,” he said, his voice low and approving, and Felix felt his nervousness slowly drain away. The redhead reached out a hand towards him.

“Come here,” he beckoned, and Felix heeded his call, walking towards him slowly.

Sylvain used the few seconds to slip out of his own socks and grasped Felix's wrist when he was near enough, tugged him in closer. Following his pull Felix put a knee on the bed and Sylvain used his free hand to draw in his other thigh until he was sitting on the man's lap. Due to their size difference they were almost at eye level that way, with Felix having gained an inch on Sylvain. The redhead's hands settled on Felix's body, stroking his skin, making Felix's breath hitch. Amber eyes were looking into his own and he felt heat creep up his cheeks – in this position he could feel just how hard Sylvain had gotten by now. The thought sent a low throb of arousal down his spine.

Sylvain reached up to cup the crook of his neck, his thumb gently stroking up and down.

“I have to confess I have never been with a trans man before,” he said, and Felix thought that at least he wasn't the only one trying out something new tonight, “so I'll need to rely on you a bit.” Felix tilted his head to the side and Sylvain looked at him earnestly, squeezing him. “Is there anything you don't want me to do? Anything you don't want me to touch?”

Felix was silent for a few moments, thinking how Sylvain wasn't only decent but also more considerate than anyone Felix had fucked in quite some time. While he usually didn't like people to make a big deal about his body he was surprised that a cis guy like Sylvain was even giving the matter so much thought.

Felix raised his hands, placing one of them on Sylvain's chest while the other tangled in his hair, pulling his head to the side.

“No,” he simply said, leaning forward to brush his lips against the other man's neck. Sylvain hummed in appreciation. “I... haven't slept with a cis guy in years. I might need a little getting used to... _you_.”

He felt the man chuckle against his lips.

“Well there's not exactly little of me.”

Felix bit down on Sylvain's skin for his troubles, making him yelp in surprise, which was followed by another laugh. Though his hand came up to settle at the nape of Felix's neck, gently urging him on to continue.

“Ouch, you're bitier than you look,” he turned his head to brush his lips against the shell of Felix's ear. Being ticklish right there Felix couldn't suppress a gasp.

“Bityness augments when quality of conversation drops,” he quipped, and nipped at Sylvain's skin again for good measure. His hands roamed the man's sculpted chest, mapping out the muscular body underneath his fingers. Sylvain's hands explored Felix's backside in return, stroking and running blunt nails across his skin. He shivered.

“A little less conversation then,” the man chuckled and he leaned forward, making Felix lean back in the movement. Using the space he had won Sylvain kissed Felix's throat, moving his lips down his neck and along his collarbone. A hand pressed against his back, supporting him, and Felix relaxed, let himself lean back to give Sylvain the room he wanted. Breath catching in his throat when clever lips found his nipples he held onto the man's shoulders and neck, tangling his fingers into red locks. Little noises were bubbling up his throat, he liked the way Sylvain caressed his chest.

The hand not holding Felix slid up into his dark hair. Lifting up his head to see what he needed to do amber eyes found Felix's own.

“May I?” he asked, toying with the band keeping his hair up. Felix nodded and shook out his hair once Sylvain had released it. Dark strands cascaded down his neck just past his shoulders, a little wavy from being pulled up for so long.

Sylvain took a few moments to just stare at him, his hand coming up to comb his fingers through Felix's hair, rearranging it.

“You're utterly beautiful,” he murmured, and while had been told so before, Felix did feel flattered.

“You're not so bad yourself,” he retorted, and Sylvain snapped out of his reverie to laugh.

“Wow, thanks I guess,” he chuckled, sliding his hand from his hair down Felix's naked body. He hovered at a faded scar for just a moment, giving his hard nipple a little twinge that Felix gasped at, and trailed down his abdomen. Following the happy trail he reached Felix most private parts and didn't hesitate to rub a finger between his folds, brushing against his clit. Felix's hold on Sylvain tightened.

Dark eyes watched him as he explored him, mapping him out, and even slid back between his cheeks to rub a finger over the tight muscles of his anus. He was careful, cataloguing Felix's reactions, and even though it all felt good the latter felt compelled to make something clear.

Using the hold he had on Sylvain's shoulders he pushed him down until the redhead was flat on the mattress and leaned over him, his hair falling over one shoulder. Sylvain looked up at him, relaxed and confident at the change of position, and Felix ground his hips down against the man's crotch. Amber eyes widened and lush lips expelled a surprised moan, and while Felix felt satisfied at his reaction he couldn't deny that grinding down against the hard flesh felt amazing for him, too.

“You don't have to be gentle with me,” he said, leaning in to give the man's collarbone a nip, “I want you to fuck me, not play with me.” He ground his hips down against Sylvain's more than obvious erection again for good measure.

The redhead blinked at him, seemed to turn Felix's words over in his head, and the sudden change of atmosphere spread as slowly into him as the smile over Sylvain's face.

“Gotcha,” was what the other man said, and it seemed to not take any effort at all for him to flip them around and move them up the bed. Felix found himself pushed into the mattress and covered by Sylvain's pretty heavy body within a blink, and a moan was drawn from his lips when fingers rubbed his clit, with just the right pressure to make it good. Lips and teeth were assaulting his mouth and neck and Felix's heart thumped at the change of pace.

“I'll get you nice and wet,” Sylvain said, his tone dark, and Felix felt it vibrate right into his groin.

It became apparent that Sylvain knew exactly what he was doing. He had him wet within minutes and didn't waste any time to get two fingers into Felix, slightly curling them to thrust and rub right where it felt fantastic. He moaned, arching on the bed and moving back against him because fuck, that was just exactly what he needed. Using his unoccupied hand to spread Felix wide open he raked his blunt nails along the inside of Felix's thigh, making his muscles twitch and goose bumps erupt all over his skin. When Sylvain wasn't kissing him (and he seemed to enjoy that a lot, he always came back up for more) he was busy working his chest, his nipples, his abdomen, and he did it expertly. It took him no time at all to find out just how sensitive the areas around his hip bones were, that using teeth on his nipples made Felix jolt with the mix of dull pain and pleasure he experienced.

His hands were grabbing at the parts of Sylvain that he could reach, pulling his hair, clawing at his back. He had hooked a leg around Sylvain's thigh to find purchase for thrusting back against his hand. Felix was breathless, he was an instrument of lust that Sylvain played skilfully, and he felt the arousal coil and tighten in his lower abdomen.

Sylvain must have felt it, for his face appeared over Felix's and the smile he gave him was nothing short of sly.

“You gonna come?” he asked him, voice husky, and Felix made an affirmative sound, his hands coming up to claw at Sylvain's shoulders. That smile only widened, and it almost came as a shock to Felix when the fingers moved away from the wonderful spot they had been in, went back to merely caressing his folds. He all but whined.

“Ask for it,” the man said smoothly, and Felix felt his cheeks heat up. He moved against him to get the fingers back, but they moved away even further from where he wanted them, and he let out a frustrated breath.

“Really?” he managed to gripe, and if possible, that smile only got slyer.

“Yes,” the man said, his tone definitely containing a steely component that hadn't been there before, and despite the pang of annoyance he felt there was a distinctive thrill racing down his spine. Clever finger ghosted over his clit and Felix jerked, sensitive and needy, and he surprised himself when he spoke.

“Please,” he said, albeit through gritted teeth, and let out a drawn out moan when those fingers thrust into him again, reclaiming the spot that had been throbbing in neglect. Sylvain hummed in approval, his free hand tangling in Felix's long hair to tilt his head as he went in for his neck. The man's thumb rubbed his clit in addition, the fingers in Felix curling sweetly, and it didn't take him another five seconds to all but clamp down on Sylvain's hand, his body locking up when he came with a whine, eyes gazing up at the ceiling unseeingly.

Breathing hard and fast, his body only slowly unclenching, Felix felt his eyes slip close, the waves of fulfilment coursing through his body.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, and he heard Sylvain chuckle. The man's fingers had slid out of him but hadn't disappeared; they were stroking him while his body calmed down.

“You're pretty sensitive,” the other man said, and Felix's eyes opened to give him a glare. The man's smile was alarmingly disarming.

“I like that,” he confessed, moving off of Felix to lean over to his nightstand, and opened the drawer. He took out a tube of lubricant and a condom, and Felix rolled onto his side, facing the man.

“I'd rather not do anal tonight,” he said firmly, and Sylvain smiled again, coming back to sit next to him.

“That's not what it's for,” he said, leaning down to brush a few strands of damp hair out of his face.

“How are you feeling?” 

Fucking fantastic and ready for more, if you ever get on with it, he thought, “fine,” was what he said. The look he got from Sylvain was so dark and hungry that he inhaled sharply.

“Good,” the man said, moving around slightly to pull off the last piece of clothing he was wearing, and when he was done Felix got to see the man's cock for the first time.

He briefly thought about taking back the 'fine' and leaning more towards 'apprehensive' when he took him in, because the man was big. It wasn't that he hadn't had penetrative sex in years, he had used dildos and vibrators both on himself and his sexual partners, but he had always liked small, thin replicas better.

Sylvain seemed to catch on to his train of thought, he tilted his head to the side when he tossed the lube onto the bed between them and went to tear open the wrapper of the condom.

“That's what it's for,” he said, and Felix felt himself relax a little. Lube did make a lot of things easier.

Sylvain rolled the condom onto his hard cock in a practiced movement and then nudged the tube of lubricant towards Felix.

“Do you want to slick me up?”

It was considerate in more ways than one, even if Sylvain probably hadn't suggested it with that in mind. It gave Felix the possibility of getting familiar with his cock, with the way it felt underneath his fingers, to quench the last bits of uneasyness he was still feeling.

He sat up, reached for the tube and squeezed a generous amount of the substance onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up a little bit. Fixing the man's cock with his eyes he leaned over, balancing his body on his other hand, and tentatively closed his hand loosely around the meaty head of Sylvain's cock. The sigh that fell from the man's lips strengthening his confidence he moved his fist down and up the hard flesh, spreading the lube over its length. He nearly snatched his hand away when the organ twitched in his hand but he managed to stop himself, looking up into Sylvain's face.

“Feels good,” Sylvain said encouragingly, his features relaxed, obviously not in pain, and Felix continued moving his hand, getting bolder when the redhead leaned in to kiss and nibble on his neck, giving the lobe of his ear a nip that made him shiver. Tightening his hold on Sylvain's cock he gave the organ another few pulls and squeezes until Sylvain's hand closed around his wrist.

“All nice and slick,” the man drawled, and then patted his hip as he lay back against the pillows. “Hop on.”

Felix stared at him, needed a second to realize what Sylvain was asking him to do, and his face heated up when he did, his heart beating against his rib cage. The arousal that had peaked earlier and subsided came back with a low throb.

Felix was still slick from coming earlier but he passed his hand between his folds anyway, spreading what was left of the lubricant before reaching for Sylvain's discarded boxer briefs to clean his hand. At the man's snort he shrugged, better that than the sheets, right? They were at least a ten thousand count thread, judging from how good they felt, and probably had to be brought to the dry cleaner.

Taking a breath he swung one leg over Sylvain's body to straddle him, feeling the warmth of his skin against his own, and the hardness of his flesh press against his ass.

Sylvain reached for him, pulling him in to kiss him while one hand snuck between their bodies. Felix sighed into their kiss when the man's thumb found his clit and rubbed it, let the man rearrange them so that Sylvain's cock was underneath him. They both moaned when Sylvain rocked them back and forth, making his cock side between his labia, arousal sparking in Felix as he moved with him, eager to get more friction, more of Sylvain.

The man broke their kiss after a minute, looking up at Felix with desire clearly burning in his eyes.

“You ready?” he asked, his voice raspy, and it occurred to Felix that the man was probably holding back for his sake, not having forgotten what Felix had told him earlier about not having had a cis guy in ages. Even through his arousal he felt touched.

Felix didn't reply, he reached between their bodies instead and lifted himself up higher, aligning the head of Sylvain's cock with his slick hole. Locking his eyes onto amber ones he slowly pushed down, felt the blunt head of his cock press against him. His hands pressed firmly against Sylvain's chest he forced himself to breathe out slowly.

He was prepared for the stretch, the burn it caused, and even though the lube made it easier Sylvain's cock was easily the biggest object he had ever attempted to fit into him. Taking rapid breaths through his nose he grit his teeth, pushing down further, and gasped when the head sank into him. Sylvain moaned, his hands coming up to grab Felix's hips, fingers digging into his skin.

“Fuck, you're tight,” he pressed out, and despite what Felix had feared would happen the man didn't use the hold he had on him to force him down further. His fingers rubbed comforting circles into his skin instead, and Felix hung his head, breathing through getting used to the sensation of taking such a huge dick.

“And you're fucking gigantic,” he managed to bite out, his thighs trembling with the effort of keeping him up, because he didn't feel ready to push down further. For a few moments he felt trapped there, and the stretching burn wasn't helping. His muscles tensing up he hovered there, an embarrassingly desperate sound escaping his lips that he wished he could take back.

“Easy, Felix, relax,” Sylvain's voice cut into the coiling sense of dread, and a strong hand moved to rub comforting circles into the small of his back. He focused on his breathing, in, and out, deep breaths, to help him unlock the muscles that had clamped up so violently. Sylvain's other hand slid between their bodies, his thumb gently pushing between his folds to rub his clit, and Felix couldn't help the mewl that was drawn from his throat at the touch. He looked up at him, found those amber eyes watching him intently, and it helped him to see that at least Sylvain hadn't lost his grip on his self control.

“There, that's it”, Sylvain murmured, hands continuing to soothe Felix, and he felt himself relax. He even tilted his hips into Sylvain's touch, to increase the pressure of his thumb on his clit, and the movement made the cock in him shift. The moan that tore from his throat surprised him, his hands clawing at Sylvain's chest when pleasure gradually wrestled down the lingering pain of the stretch. Fuck, wherever it had just pressed, Felix wanted more of that.

“Do you need to stop?” Sylvain asked him, sounding a little strained, and Felix had to give him credit for all his patience.

“Hell no,” he gasped out, and rocked his hips against Sylvain's hand again. The man's hard flesh slid in a little further and Felix found that taking more of it was way less painful than getting it there in the first place. He could even appreciate the drag of it against the walls of the tight channel, and he breathed out another moan when he slid down the man's cock another inch.

The smile that slowly spread on the redhead's face was nearly insufferable.

“You sure?” the man asked saucyly, tilting his hips in a way that made that blunt head press into Felix deliciously, and he arched his back with a guttural moan. He glared at him and the smile only widened.

“Fuck you,” he grit out, and pushed his hips down another few inches. He wondered if he could even fit the entire length of Sylvain's dick.

Already sensing the smart retort Sylvain was about to give he wasn't going to have it.

“Besides, this is my chance to find out if it's true when Hilda says that not even my nicest bad dragon dildo can compete with a real dick.”

Amber eyes stared at him and the man burst out a snort, his hand dropping from his back down to squeeze Felix's ass. He continued to press down onto the hard cock, feeling it slide deeper, deeper, until he was fully seated on Sylvain's hips. They both moaned, and Felix felt full, so full, and not in a bad way.

“Well, I certainly hope that I'm better than a bad dragon dildo,” he said, and Felix felt the corner's of his mouth twitch.

“The bar is very high.”

Ultimately, Sylvain's choice to make Felix sit on top of him had been a smart idea. He got to control their pace, could decide how much he wanted to take before easing up again. His hands braced on Sylvain's chest he moved his hips, testing the range, which way to roll his body to make it feel good. He had ridden sexual partners before, when they were wearing a strap on, but he had to admit that this was different. It felt different. And he had to begrudgingly admit that Hilda was right, even though he would never ever tell her that.

The slide of Sylvain's cock felt amazing. The size of it wasn't a hindrance anymore, his muscle had adjusted to it and were clenching around it whenever it was thrust back in, and Felix loved it. It reached him deep, pressing into a spot that felt fantastic, and it only got better when Sylvain took hold of his hips and moved his own against him.

“Fuuuck,” he breathed in a drawn out moan, his head falling back as he arched his back, trying to get that blunt head in even deeper. Sylvain sat up, lips roaming his neck and the flat of Felix's chest, a strong arm locked around his hips when he started thrusting up into him.

“Oh I will,” the man said, voice low and rough, “I'll fuck you well,” and Felix couldn't even find it in him to be annoyed at the corny line.

The more they moved the better he got at angling his hips against Sylvain's crotch in a way that felt good, that made pleasure soar through him like he hadn't experienced it in a while. The other man fucked him well, caught on quickly where to thrust, and arousal and exhilaration coiled tighter and tighter in his lower abdomen. He held on to Sylvain's shoulder and back, fingers digging into his light skin, kissed him back when the man captured his lips with his own.

He raced towards another peak, and he moved his hips faster, desperately, because it was so good and yet not enough. His body started to stiffen, and the look on Sylvain's face told him that the man knew. Pleasure and arousal plain on his features the man smiled at him, his hand returning to rub his clit, and Felix choked out a desperate moan.

“Come for me,” he murmured, leaning in to give his nipple a nip that was none too gentle.

Felix's body locked up with a hoarse cry, one that he would most likely feel embarrassed about later, and he came with Sylvain's cock spearing him, thrust in deep. The orgasm was one of those vibrating deep, throbbing pleasure spread out in waves until all his nerve endings were tingling. He was panting, eyes squeezing shut, and he shook through it, fingers fisting Sylvain's hair and skin so hard he was sure he would leave bruises.

Sylvain was slowly rocking him through it, the fingers on his clit still stroking, and Felix felt the urge to bat his hand away because fuck he was sensitive, the stimulation almost so much it hurt. Lush lips kissed his flushed and sweaty face, his neck.

“Feeling good?” Sylvain asked him and Felix could only nod, not trusting himself to speak just yet. He could feel those lips pulling into a smile against his skin.

“Good,” he chuckled, and flipped them around so suddenly that he was unable to tell up from down. The redhead was over him and his cock was pressed in deep, and Felix choked out a moan. Eyes wide his fingers dug into the man's skin again, his toes curling into the mattress, and the word 'stop' was at the tip of his tongue. It was too much, he was sensitive, swollen from coming twice already, the waves of fulfilment still burning through his body.

Sylvain watched him, rolling his hips slowly, deeply. Waiting. Giving him time to make up his mind.

He ended up not saying 'stop'.

He focused on breathing, rolling his hips up against Sylvain's, and even though the stimulation was almost too much to bear he could feel, much to his surprise and shock, arousal throb down into his lower abdomen once more. The man increased the pace, thrusting in harder, and Felix was taken on a ride like he never had before. The sounds Sylvain was conjuring from his throat sounded foreign, so desperate, so helplessly turned on, and he felt like he was drowning in the sweet honey of pleasure. He was burning, from the tips of his hair down to his toes, and each thrust pushed him a little further into the wild fire.

“How are you- ahhheven doing that?” he panted out, his words lost to a long whine, and Sylvain's grin was so cocky that he wanted to bite it off his face.

“I told you I'd fuck you well,” he nettled him, and Felix's retort was lost in a cry when Sylvain pushed one of his legs onto his shoulder and spread him, thrusting in even deeper. One arm bracing himself on the bed, strong fingers tangled in Felix's hair, the other hand returned to his clit, and Felix lost it right then. He came for the third time with a high pitched sob, his vision going black momentarily. Sylvain answered with a series of guttural noises, thrusting into his burning, clenching, trembling body hard and fast, and eventually snapped his hips forward with a low moan.

Felix only marginally registered that Sylvain rode out his own orgasm, he had a hard time focusing on getting enough air into his lungs and his heart was beating frantically. His eyes drifting shut he went limp on the mattress, arms falling away from the vice like grip he had had on Sylvain's shoulders, entirely spent, and he was basking in the glorious sensation of tingling all over, pleasure washing through him in waves.

His leg was lowered back down onto the mattress and Sylvain shifted him carefully, his cock moving inside of Felix. He forced his eyes to open and he found Sylvain smiling down at him, a hand reaching down for the base of his cock. He was just as flushed as Felix was feeling, and he was nearly glowing from the orgasm that he had really worked towards for a long time.

Using his fingers to keep the condom on his cock the man pulled out slowly, and apparently Felix had been stretched quite a bit in the course of their activities since pulling the thick head out wasn't nearly as painful as pushing it in. He merely winced at the stretch, receiving an apologetic look from Sylvain as the redhead got up from the bed.

“Sorry,” he said, pulling the condom off of his softening cock and tossing it into a trash can. Felix watched him walk towards one of the four doors leading out of the room, and it wasn't the one they had entered from the living room. “Be right back,” he called over his shoulder, and disappeared into a room that had a dark grey tile floor as far as Felix could see into it. Probably the bathroom.

Felix turned his eyes towards the ceiling, his breathing slowly calming down. Fucking hell... he didn't think he had ever been fucked like that before. Coming three times in a row – he didn't know if he had ever managed that even when he had been by himself. The man must have a magical dick, there was no other explanation.

He felt so sluggish... his thighs where quivering when he tried to lift them from the obscenely comfortable mattress, and he felt just how slick he was between his legs when he moved. Making a face he sat up, feeling a twinge of soreness.

It didn't take the man long to reappear, walking towards the bed with a damp towel in his hand, and Felix accepted it gladly, wiped his face and neck prior to passing it between his legs. Sylvain took it from him when he was done and unceremoniously dumped it onto the floor next to the bed. Leaning down he opened the door that was below the drawer of the nightstand, and Felix was surprised to see that instead of a normal wooden compartment there was a small fridge built into the piece of furniture. Coming back up with two bottles of water Sylvain nudged the fridge close with his foot and passed one cold bottle to Felix. He took the water and drank from it greedily, only now realizing just how parched he felt. Opening his own bottle Sylvain sat down on the bed next to him, crossing his long legs underneath him. He was entirely unabashed about being naked, Felix could tell.

“How are you feeling?” the man asked him, taking sips of his water before and after, amber eyes watching Felix attentively. He took a sip from his own bottle, rolling the cold water around in his mouth.

There were a lot of words that could describe what he was feeling. He felt well fucked, satisfied, glorious, weirdly thrilled at being in a complete stranger's apartment - stark naked - lazy, bone tired.

“Sore,” was what he said, and Sylvain had the audacity to laugh at that. The smile he gave him disarmed Felix's half-hearted glare entirely, “ready to drop dead, but fine.” He drained his water bottle.

“I should go,” he said, and went about doing just that, despite the trembling of his thighs and general muscle stiffness that came with clenching orgasms. Sylvain watched him, cocking his head to the side.

“I'm not kicking you out, you can stay if you want.”

Felix turned his head to frown at him, and Sylvain looked back, unfazed.

“You already said that you're ready to drop dead, and I can see that you're more than a little sore.”

Frown turning into a glare he found that Sylvain, unlike most other people, seemed utterly immune to those. The man's lips pulled into a smile.

“It's-” he threw a glance at a small multimedia station on his nightstand, “5:30 in the morning, just get some sleep here. I'd worry about whether or not you made it home safely.”

Felix frowned at him again. The smile widened.

“I have a guest room that you can use? Although...” the smile turned into a full grown leer that Felix narrowed his eyes at, “I definitely wouldn't mind having you again later.”

Heat creeping into his cheeks Felix had the strong impulse to just get up and leave. That man was clearly insufferable. But... he had also made him come three times, making Felix feel so fucking fantastic that his skin was still tingling with it. And he had just offered to do it again. Not having had a really decent fuck in a while Felix thought that suffering the man's company for another few hours was a sacrifice that was adequate for another round of mind blowing sex. Especially since he would be spending that time fast asleep.

He was silent for another few moments, watching Sylvain, and the man watched him back, amber eyes shining prettily in the warm light of the room.

“Can I use the bathroom?” he asked, and Sylvain nodded.

“Sure. It's through there,” he gestured in the direction of the door he had left open, “feel free to take a shower if you want. There are fresh towels in the cabinet.”

Picking himself up from the mattress with more effort than he'd like to admit Felix stood on wobbly legs, walking around the bed with shaking knees and a hand ready to brace himself on the mattress should he lose his footing. He briefly bent down to retrieve his hair band and then steered towards the bathroom. He shot the redhead a glare over his shoulder because he could literally _feel_ him ogle his backside, and judging from Sylvain's sly grin he wasn't embarrassed about having been caught looking, not in the slightest.

He firmly shut the bathroom door behind him with a definite thud, turning the lock immediately.

Leaning his back against the bathroom door he took in the room, another spacious one, and the facilities certainly weren't lacking. Dark grey floor tiles and white walls, a jacuzzi tub and a large, glass-walled shower, two sinks, lots of counter space. It was suspiciously tidy, like the rest of the apartment had been, and clean. Felix strongly suspected that the man had a cleaning lady come in every day.

After using the toilet to relieve himself he placed himself a towel from the mentioned cabinet onto the toilet seat. Felix put up his hair and switched on the shower, noticing that the hot water was richly flowing the moment he turned the faucet. He moved to stand under the hot spray of the large rainfall shower, careful not to get his hair too wet. As it was pretty thick it usually took ages to dry and he hated to sleep on a wet pillow. Felix dipped his head forward and let the hot water patter down on his neck. Exhaustion was catching up with him now that he got to stop and think.

He was staying, wasn't he? He snorted, who was he kidding. Of course he was staying. He briefly considered the guest room option, feeling a little awkward at sleeping in the man's bed with the man also being in it, but it wasn't like he hadn't done that before. Sleeping over. And not even with the intent of getting fucked again, which was a much better reason than simply being too tired or too lonely to go home.

He decided he would decide when he got out of the bathroom.

Felix reached for an expensive looking bottle of body wash and squeezed a serving into his hand, the scent hitting his nose slightly familiar. Naturally, he had smelled it on Sylvain.

Washing thoroughly he stepped out of the shower a little later, feeling warm and clean and sleepy, and he dried himself off with the towel. Which was incredibly soft and thick, and he wrapped it around his hips when he was done. Stepping up to the counter he paused to steal some of the man's mouth wash, catching sight of himself in the mirror when he spat it out.

Brown eyes stared back at him, his skin flushed from the hot shower, his lips kiss swollen. He looked well-fucked, he thought wryly, and turned away from the mirror. At least he felt a little more steady on his legs, even though he was still stiff and sore all over. Taking a deep breath he walked back to the door, unlocking it before stepping out.

The light in the room had been dimmed further, but the heavy curtains that had been drawn across most of the side of the room facing the large bed were now open. Felix took in the spectacular view over the city, all darkness with countless little lights interrupting it, and he wondered what it would look like in daylight. There was a fifth door over there, made from glass, and he guessed that it lead out onto a balcony.

Sylvain was sitting on his bed, long legs stretched out on the comforter with his upper body resting against the ample pillows, phone in his hand. He obviously had a second bathroom somewhere in his apartment, for his hair was damp and tousled from the shower he must have taken there. He was wearing black pajama bottoms, contrasting with his bare pale skin, and Felix was so not looking at those gorgeous pectorals again.

Sylvain looked up from whatever he had been reading and put his phone down, amber eyes following Felix pad across the dark red carpet towards the crumpled heap that was his underwear and pants. He actually looked a little disappointed when Felix picked up both items, his face scrunching up in a pout, and Felix dropped the pants back onto the floor with a roll of his eyes. Sylvain smiled when he slipped his briefs back on, only then pulling off the towel.

“So you'll stay?” he asked like an idiot, and Felix didn't answer him when he walked back into the bathroom to toss the towel into the laundry hamper he had spotted there earlier.

Returning to the bedroom he made his way over to the bed, walking around it to the side that wasn't occupied by Sylvain. The redhead watched him, his eyes lighting up when Felix moved to lift the covers and slid underneath them.

“Do you mind?” he said, gesturing at the bank of floor to ceiling high windows, and Felix canted his head inquiringly.

“Why open the curtains now?”

Sylvain moved to slip underneath the covers as well, turning onto his side to face Felix, a grin spreading out on his face.

“To impress you with the nicest view over the city.”

The comment earned him another roll of his eyes, and Sylvain laughed.

“So I can see the sun when I wake up,” he replied, and Felix couldn't make much sense of his words. Most people had curtains so that exact thing wouldn't happen. But, oh well. He gave the man a shrug, punching a pillow into shape and then flopping down on his side. Back facing the redhead.

“I don't mind, I can sleep through anything.”

Felix closed his eyes, very comfortable in his spot near the edge of the mattress, feeling the irresistible pull of sleep almost immediately.

He felt the mattress shift a couple of minutes later, tugging him back from the verge of unconsciousness, and he sighed quietly.

“Don't make me regret not sleeping in the guest room,” he warned Sylvain, his voice already thick with sleep, and the other man chuckled. A hand ghosted along his neck, his hair, and then disappeared.

“Goodnight,” was what Sylvain said, and Felix was already asleep when the lights went out.

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we gooooooo, the morning after! >3   
> It's a rather short chapter, but one that I immensely enjoyed writing <3   
> As always, thank you for comments and kudos, they really make my days! :D

~*~ 

When he slowly came to, he felt like no time had passed at all. Sleep was like honey in his brain, his veins, making him sluggish, feeling sedate. It was beckoning him to fall back into the blissful, waiting arms of unconsciousness, to drown in it. 

He was warm, and comfortable, the bed underneath his chest so soft and perfect that he thought he could lay here forever, unthinking, just resting. 

Warmth was ghosting along his back, gentle touching, butterfly brushes of softness, and he squirmed underneath the caressing attention. Fingertips stroking his skin lightly he shivered, breathing out a soft mewl. 

His eyes slid open a little bit when lips brushed against his neck, making him sigh, and he let the redheaded man help him turn onto his back. 

It was just a little brighter in the room than he had last seen it, the grey of twilight hours allowing him to see just enough. 

Amber eyes were looking into Felix's barely open ones and Sylvain leaned in, pressing a kiss into the dip between his collarbones. 

"Morning," he murmured against his warm skin, and trailed kisses down his sternum. Felix shivered. 

"Sylvain..." His voice was thick with sleep, his hand coming up to weakly bat at the man's head, and ended up threading fingers into the soft hair instead. He didn't even know what he wanted to say. That he was tired, that he wanted to sleep, that he didn't want the man to ever stop what he was doing. Maybe all of it.

Sylvain seemed to sense his inner conflict; he gently kissed the area around Felix's belly button, entirely unhurried. 

"Shh, I've got you," he murmured, his hands running down Felix's body to stroke his thighs, "just relax and enjoy." 

Felix breathed out another little mewl when the man's tongue dipped into the shallow hole that was his belly button, and let his head roll back against the pillow. He was too tired to fight him, and enjoying the gentle attention he was given way too much to end it. He did as the redhead had lured him, he relaxed into the mattress as his eyes were sliding shut again. 

It was an almost dreamy experience, especially since he was on the verge of sleep and only Sylvain's touch, his lips and hands, were keeping him from drifting off. He felt like he was floating, the little sparks of pleasure making him breathe out little noises, his body squirming and tilting into the man's touch to demand more. 

And Sylvain seemed more than happy to provide. 

Long, nimble fingers hooked into the waistband of his boxer briefs and dragged them down his legs, pulling them off, and Sylvain's warm, strong body was snaking between Felix's legs as he kissed down his happy tail, his arms moving under Felix's thighs to stroke them. He followed the line of trimmed hair, and a warm breath was the only warning he received before a warm, wet tongue pushed between his folds. 

Felix's upper body jerked up, eyes flying open, legs twitching violently, and Sylvain's hold on them was the only thing that saved his head from being scrunched by Felix's thighs. 

"Jesus Christ," he gasped out, willing his thighs to relax and fall open again to give Sylvain better access. The redhead chuckled against the skin of his mons and rubbed soothing circles into his thighs, darting his tongue between his labia again, giving the whole crack a drawn out lick - Felix pressed out a whine. 

"I wouldn't have taken you for the religious type," the man teased, and Felix felt tempted to scrunch his head with his thighs after all. 

"Shut up," he grit out, using his hands to push Sylvain's head down to make him continue what he had been doing. 

"I love how sensitive you are," the man purred, and Felix could only moan when he passed his tongue over his clit. His body was already trembling. 

"I've wanted to do this ever since we came up here," Sylvain murmured, his voice thick with the desire that was mirrored in his eyes, and Felix swallowed hard. His pulse quickened. “Just bury my face right here.” 

And that was exactly what he went to do. 

Just like with everything they had done in bed that night, Sylvain was obscenely skilled at what he did. His lips and tongue were working Felix over expertly and he sank back down onto the mattress, fisting Sylvain's hair, as he rolled his hips into the pleasure the man was giving him. Alternating between lavishing attention to his clit and sliding his tongue between his folds, all but dipping into him and sucking in his labia, Sylvain had him embarrassingly wet in no time. The man was relentless, and Felix was taken to yet another high. He moaned, gasped, writhed, and Sylvain was there to move with him, taking greedily what Felix was giving. He ate him out, sucking into him, his tongue fucking Felix to the point where he was shaking from it. 

Oral sex was something he loved when it was done to him – if it was done well. He had made the experience that most of the people he was hooking up with didn't like it much, or weren't very good at it. There were exceptions, but Sylvain was something else entirely. He seemed to love it. He didn't tire to lick and suck on him, and Felix knew from experience that giving oral for a while was surprisingly tiring for all kinds of muscles. 

Felix was a knot of thrumming arousal, it all coiling between his legs, tightening with each pass of that clever tongue. 

It only got better when Sylvain pulled in one of his arms and slipped two fingers between Felix's folds, a hoarse moan escaping him when they pushed into him. 

“Fuck, yes,” he panted, his hands tightening in Sylvain's hair. He lifted his head momentarily, just in time to see the man pull back a little, probably to take a few free breaths. The lower half of Sylvain's face was shining with Felix's slick, his eyes gleaming heatedly, and Felix had to look away as heat burnt his cheeks. Fucking hell... he didn't know if he had ever felt this wet. 

“This is my favorite kind of breakfast treat,” he said smugly, and Felix wanted to smack him. 

“For fuck's sake Sylvain, I- haahhh...” He didn't get to finish his threat as Sylvain twisted his fingers, curling them, and Felix had already forgotten what he was going to say as they pressed right into the spongy area where pressure felt so, so good. He choked out a moan, the muscles in his lower abdomen contracting, hips grinding against Sylvain's hand. 

The redhead chuckled, low and vibrating, and dipped his tongue between his folds to suck Felix's clit into his mouth. 

It was too much, he couldn't take any more, and still the man assaulted him with so much pleasure that he thought he was about to burst. Those fingers rubbed him hard and fast, pressing into that sensitive spot again and again and again and he felt himself tighten, his muscles clenching around the man's digits desperately. His hands clawed into the soft hair, possibly pulling out some strands, his pulse harsh and fast and rushing in his ears. 

“Sylvain, I'm-” 

The man hummed, probably very much aware of what was happening, and his fingers moved even faster, pressing into him relentlessly. Felix clenched helplessly, his muscles tensing, his moans growing the more and more high-pitched the longer Sylvain assaulted his g-spot without mercy. Arousal was curling tight, his muscles contracting, insides swelling, and the first shocks of release were already licking up his thighs when he felt a pressure that was something else entirely. Something that he needed to fight, that he needed to stop, desperately. His upper body jerked up as his thighs closed around Sylvain's head, hand flying between them to grab the man's wrist. 

“No no no stop, stop-” he cried desperately, he needed the pressure to stop, now. If not he would pee all over the man's face. “Stop!” 

His entire being tensed up, and Sylvain looked up at him, his amber eyes glinting with something that Felix couldn't place, and those wet lips pulled into a smile. 

“Aww,” was the sound he made in his throat, but he took his fingers away, pulling out. The pressure gone Felix sucked in a relieved breath, only to expel a high-pitched cry when those wet fingers returned to rub his clit instead. His hips snapped forward, his back arched, the coiling arousal making him go rigid, everything so tight, clamped up – the sound he was making when it all unfurled into an explosion of pleasure was elusive, he just knew that it was loud. He threw his head back, his fingers digging into Sylvain's skin as he came, seeing bright stars as exhilaration spread into all of his nerve endings, making them thrum with fulfillment. His entire body was shaking, pulse racing, and he gasped in air like he had forgotten to breath for minutes. 

Amber eyes were looking up at him, his whole face grinning like a cat that had gotten the milk – and with some embarrassment Felix realized that pretty much that had just happened. 

Felix slowly sank back to the bed, his eyelids sliding shut as his body transitioned from locked up muscles to an almost boneless state. Sylvain trailed lazy kisses all over his stomach and used his hands to stroke him through the minutes of him coming down from his high. 

“Fucking hell,” he breathed out, trying to gather his bearings – when he shifted his legs he felt slickness between his thighs, dripping down between his cheeks. He made a face at that. 

The redhead chuckled, slipping out from between his legs, and used strong hands to shift Felix to lie on his side. Still dazed from his bone shaking orgasm Felix felt the thick exhaustion return to him, tugging on him to give in to it. A warm body slid against his back, gentle hand touching his hip, making him breathe out a sigh. Sylvain shifted and even through his daze Felix felt that, unlike himself, the redhead hadn't finished. The flesh between his legs was rock hard. Felix made a little sound, his hand reaching back to touch the man's thigh. 

“You haven't... I mean,” he trailed off when lush lips kissed his neck, teeth nipping the lobe of his ear gently. 

“Do you want to help me?” Sylvain said, voice remarkably husky considering that he must be painfully hard, and Felix felt a shiver race down his spine. He still hadn't opened his eyes, felt content and relaxed enough to fall asleep on the spot. 

“Hhmmmhh,” he hummed sleepily, his hand moving between the man's legs, only to be stopped by Sylvain's hand. Long fingers smoothed out Felix's own, reaching over to place them on the mattress in front of Felix. He made an inquiring sound and Sylvain nuzzled his neck before leaning away. 

“Don't worry, I've got this,” he said, and Felix heard the nightstand drawer being opened, “I'll make us both feel good.” 

There was the tell-tale crisp of plastic being torn and the sound of a cap being opened, and his brain was slowly catching up with what the man was doing. He turned his head to see Sylvain giving his rubber-sheathed cock a few pumps to slick it up, and he couldn't help the throaty breath expelling from his lips. Amber eyes looked up into his own and lush lips smiled before the man dipped his head down to kiss his shoulder. 

“You don't have to do anything, let me do this.” 

Felix let him move in closer, chest pressing against his back, watched him as Sylvain took hold of his cock and guided it towards Felix's private parts. He breathed out a moan, feeling his cheeks heat up when he realized how Sylvain wanted to do this, which was a way he usually didn't care for. It left him open, vulnerable, at his partner's disposal, and that was a feeling he had never liked. 

But here, after the man had made him come 4 times already, he found that the prospect of letting Sylvain take him from behind didn't make him apprehensive, and he didn't feel used or degraded by the position. If anything, he felt the low throb of anticipation excite him, and his breathing quickened. 

Sylvain was looking at him, always assessing, and he used his free hand to push Felix's upper leg down towards the mattress. Felix felt his hole being exposed that way, and he had to look away because he knew his face was burning. The sick thrill he felt from being so exposed was burning brighter though, and he all but mewled in arousal when he head of the man's cock pressed between his folds. 

He vividly remembered the stretch the thick head had caused some hours ago, and the burn that came with it. He hung his head, using his arm to brace himself against the mattress in preparation for the feeling, and firmly thought about how amazing it would feel once Sylvain had made it past the tightest part. 

“Shh, relax,” the man murmured against his neck, kissing his skin, and the hand that wasn't holding his cock reached around Felix to gently rub his clit for him. Felix breathed out a surprised sigh, pushing his hips against Sylvain's hand, and it was then that the man pressed forward, sliding the blunt, thick head into Felix's contracting wetness. His eyes widened when he choked out a strangled moan. 

“Haahh, Sylvain...!” 

It wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as it had been the first time. The stretch was there, as was the burn, but it was much duller. Maybe it was the position, maybe he was looser because he was exhausted and less pent up than he had been last night, but the head moved past the tightest part easier, and once it slid in all Felix could do was moan. It felt so good... its drag along its clenching wall as it pushed in further was amazing, being filled felt oh so satisfying. 

Lips were against his neck, teeth scraping below his ear, breath hot against his throat. Sylvain groaned, his hand moving from between Felix's legs to grab his hip to hold him when he sank into him deeper. 

“You feel incredible,” he moaned, and Felix echoed him when the man shifted and his cock pressed right where it felt even better. 

Felix pushed back against Sylvain, desperate to get him in deeper, to which the man complied by pulling back a bit and then thrusting in firmly, sliding the rest of his cock in until Felix felt his bottom hit the man's groin. He could all but sob at the sensation, of being so full, and he reached back to claw at the redhead’s thigh. 

“Move, god damnit, hurry up,” was what he gasped out, and he received a nip to his ear lobe for his troubles. 

“Impatient, aren’t you,” Sylvain chuckled, voice raspy, and he tortured Felix with another agonizingly slow thrust, one that went deep and choked another sob out of Felix. 

“I’m not going to grow old and die on your dick, asshole,” he bit back, his fingers tightening, hips pushing back against the man to get him to move. Which the man reacted to by drawing back, thrusting into him shallowly, and Felix growled in frustration. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t insult the man whose dick you want to fuck you so badly,” the other man said, his voice dark and unyielding, and something about it sent shivers down Felix’s spine. The shallow thrusting continued, the man’s strong hand on his hips kept him from moving back against him, and Felix grit his teeth. This was driving him insane, feeling good but far from being enough, he needed more. 

Thinking about something he could say to insult him into giving him what he wanted it suddenly occurred to him that that probably wasn’t the way. His cheeks heating up, his thoughts flashed back to the last time he had wanted something that Sylvain had been unwilling to give – and what he had to do to get it. 

For a fleeting second he struggled with the thought. It was giving in, while it was in his nature to always push back when being pushed. But here, in the bedroom, when all he wanted was to be fucked properly, and all Sylvain seemed to want was doing just that, it seemed silly to abort just because he was as stubborn as a mule. 

“Fuck you,” he couldn’t keep himself from saying, but, with palpable effort, he unclenched his fingers from the man’s thigh, returning his hand to the mattress where Sylvain had placed it earlier. Face burning, he tilted his hips, arching his back until his chest touched the soft sheets underneath them. Cheek pressed against the mattress, eyes squeezing shut. Surrendering himself, bearing his body for Sylvain to take. He hoped that while he couldn’t bring himself to say the word, his body was obviously enough saying ‘please’. 

Sylvain was still for a moment, and Felix felt his gut churn, humiliation and the feeling of not being good enough starting to settle in, when there was a hand stroking his hair. His eyes slid open. 

“Oh,” was what the man breathed out, voice weirdly strangled, and it didn’t take him long to follow Felix’s body, covering it with his own. Felix all but moaned when that long cock was pushed back into him, steady and deep, and once Sylvain had found a good angle, he started fucking him for real. One strong hand supported Felix’s hip and held it, the other found Felix’s own and covered it with his larger one. Another hard, deep thrust, accompanied by a worked up grunt, and Felix threw his head back, arching his back even more when he moaned out in desperation. 

“Yes, oh god, more!” he gasped because Sylvain was hitting him just right, deep in his body, and Felix felt close to sobbing when the man did it again, grinding the head of his cock right there. 

He should have felt trapped. He was entirely at the man’s disposal, large hand holding his while Felix's other was tucked against his body, one of the man’s strong legs was across one of his to keep him from closing up, there was no way he could throw off the man without risk of hurt himself. But all he felt was a sick thrill at it, at having placed all control into the redhead’s hands. All he felt was pleasure, all he did was moan and sob at the intensity of it. There was no apprehension, just surety that Sylvain would give him what he wanted. 

He raced towards his climax, his throat raw, his whole body aching from the strain the position put on his back and thigh, thick cock being driven into him relentlessly, and when he thought he couldn’t take any more, when he was about to change his chant from ‘yes, yes, yes’ to ‘no’, the redhead snuck his hand underneath his body and rubbed his clit, hard and fast. A high-pitched cry was torn from his throat as his body locked up, clamping down on the cock that was in as deep as it could go, and he heard Sylvain swear behind him through the haze. Hands twisting the sheets, toes curling, he clenched violently as the waves of bliss crashed down on him, coursing through him as he felt suspended, his vision going black momentarily. The man behind him was rigid, his hands gripping Felix’s hips so tight there would be bruises, and it slowly dawned to him that Sylvain must have come with him. 

Both of them panting harshly, Felix felt himself go limp, burying Sylvain’s hand when he collapsed back onto the mattress. The man just left it there, bracing himself on the mattress with his other hand. 

They stayed like that for a little while, coming down from their shared high, and when Sylvain eventually moved he gently pulled out of Felix’s body. He breathed out at the stretch of it, feeling himself clench around nothing the moment the organ left him. Slickness was leaking out of him, his own come, and he couldn’t even find it in himself to move away from the wet spot it created. He was tingling all over, and he was so, so exhausted, his eyes slipping shut. 

Through the fog of drowsiness Felix registered Sylvain leaving the bed, and he felt him clean him up with a warm, damp towel an undefined lapse of time later, then a firm body sliding in behind him. He didn’t move away, almost asleep when strong hands found their places on his body, and sighed at the warmth pressing against his back before giving in to the merciful hands of unconsciousness. 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, and now on to the afternoon after. >D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! *__* 
> 
> It's incredible how much I'm writing this, I haven't had a story that was so easy to put into words in a long time.   
> Well, probably because it's mainly smut 

~*~

When his heavy lids slip open again, the room was far brighter than it had been the last time he had woken up. Looking around to orientate his eyes caught sight of the small multimedia station on Sylvain’s nightstand. 12:27 it said; Felix groaned, moving to sit up. Going to bed at like 6, after a serious amount of sex, and then being awake for more sex at god knew which time for god knew how long, didn’t add up to many sleeping hours. Which was exactly what Felix felt like.

He was alone in the room – he wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved or disappointed.

Felix felt his cheeks heating up when he thought back to everything that had happened since he entered Sylvain’s apartment, and he raised his hands to rub his face. Bloody hell… he had known that he liked having good sex. But it had been a while since he had been this enthusiastic about it, if ever. In his defense, he also didn’t know when sex had felt this good, if ever.

He shifted on the comfortable mattress, briefly registering that he was naked, and made a face at how sore he felt. His muscles were stiff from being overly used in ways that he wasn’t used to, and he felt his face burn when images from last night flashed in his brain, refreshing the memory of how his muscles had gotten so strained. Swearing under his breath he thought how that afternoon shift wasn’t going to be fun. Plus, he could already imagine the looks Annette would be giving him, she always – fuck, Annette.

Felix threw back the comforter he had been so cozy under and dashed off the bed, hurrying over to where he knew he had dropped his pants earlier that morning. Only that the clothes weren’t there anymore. Looking around he found them folded on an armchair in the corner of the room, along with his shirt, socks and underwear, and he hurried over to reach into his pocket. He retrieved the phone that he had put into silent mode prior to leaving the club with Sylvain. Looking at the notifications of 10 missed calls and 11 messages from Annette, his face scrunched up in a grimace.

“Oh my god,” he muttered under his breath and skimmed through the messages that were getting the more and more agitated, rolling his eyes. The last one said:

Annette [12:18]

I swear to god Felix, if he has murdered you I’ll come to murder him! If I don’t hear from you within the next 20 minutes I’m going to call the cops!

That message was sent 15 minutes ago. Felix shook his head when he started typing.

Felix [12:33]

Annette, I’m fine. Only just woke up. Still at Sylvain’s.

After a thought he added:

Felix [12:34]

Appreciate the concern though.

He quickly sent the message and then tucked the phone back into his pants, reaching for his briefs to pull those on.

Sylvain chose that exact moment to stroll back into the room, just in time to witness Felix bending down to pull up his underwear. Lush lips pulled into a smile and Felix flushed, hurriedly tugging up the briefs to cover himself. Which was probably silly, Sylvain had pretty much seen _everything_ of him last night, especially his most private parts.

“Aww,” Sylvain made an almost disappointed sound, which was betrayed by the sparkle in his eyes, to which Felix lifted his chin a little higher. Amber eyes watched him when he strolled over, long legs clad in those black pajama bottoms again while his chest was bare. In his hands were two cups, both of them steaming, and he stopped in front of Felix. His red hair was a tousled mess, and Felix hated to admit that he looked cute.

“Morning,” Sylvain said, his voice chipper, and he lifted the two cups for Felix to inspect. “I didn’t know what you would prefer so I made one of each. Earl Grey or coffee?”

Felix eyed both cups suspiciously, his gaze flicking up to Sylvain’s handsome face.

“Did you put sugar in there?”

The other man gave him a smile.

“I didn’t. Deducting from you drinking tonic water all night I thought you might not care for sweet drinks too much. Plus, it’s easier to put sugar in than getting it out.”

Bull’s eye. Felix frowned at him, and then reached for the cup containing the coffee.

“Thanks,” he said, and blew the surface of the steaming beverage.

The redhead smiled and walked away with his cup of tea, making a bee line towards the bed. He made himself comfortable there, laying down on his stomach with his elbows propping up his upper body, and just held the cup in his hands. His eyes watched Felix.

“How are you feeling?”

Blowing the dark surface again Felix took a careful sip of the coffee, and was surprised at how good it was. Apparently, Sylvain didn’t only have an amazing magic dick, he also seemed to have one hell of a coffee machine.

“Fine,” Felix said, placing the cup on the glass table next to the arm chair to slip into his shirt. Even though Sylvain had seen all of him already, outside of the large bed Felix felt more comfortable being somewhat dressed. Picking up the cup again he looked over at the other man, adding “You?” as an afterthought. If hooking up with a stranger wasn’t already awkward, doing small talk with them after staying over certainly was.

“I’m great,” Sylvain said, his lips spreading into a grin, “thanks to you.” He gave Felix a sly wink that he rolled his eyes at. His body betrayed him by blushing, though. He turned away to hide it, feigning to inspect the room as a cover-up.

It was a nice, big room after all. There were high book shelves along the wall, almost all the way to the door that lead into the living room. Floor to ceiling high glass windows made up a big part of the wall facing the bed, and now that it was broad daylight Felix could see that the glass door on the right side went out to a wide terrace area. A series of dressers were set between the door leading to the bathroom and another closed door. And in the middle of the remaining wall was the huge bed, framed by two nightstands and a modern looking floor lamp in the corner. Three tasteful paintings, two luscious green plants that Felix didn’t know the name of, and a few unobtrusive decorative items here and there.

All of it had been registered at some point last night, as they were normal, although obviously high class, pieces of furniture and decor that could be found in lots of bedrooms.

There was one exception, and Felix honestly didn’t know how it had slipped his attention up to that point. Granted, he had been very focused on Sylvain the entire time, or so exhausted that he hadn’t been able to keep his eyes open, but he felt that suchlike things should have caught his attention.

Next to the wooden headboard, sunk into the wall, was a metal ring on either side of it.

They looked sturdy enough to withstand even forceful draft, and Felix could only think of one reason why anyone should have something like that installed in their bedroom.

Lifting the coffee mug to his lips he took a sip from it, his eyes returning to the redhead on the bed. The man was looking back at him, slowly sipping his tea, lower legs dangling up in the air. He looked utterly at ease with the situation, if he found the situation awkward he didn’t show any of it. 

Felix slowly approached him, walking back to the bed. He was careful not to spill any coffee onto the expensive feeling carpet.

“Do you do this often?” he asked him, trusting Sylvain to understand the essence of his question.

His trust turned out to be misplaced when Sylvain cocked his head to the side, giving him a teasing smile.

“Drinking tea in bed?”

Felix rolled his eyes at him, sitting down on the edge of the mattress.

“You know what I mean.”

Sylvain’s smile didn’t get any less teasing.

“Would you believe me if I said ‘once in a while’?”

Felix didn’t know why he even bothered. Small talk was so overrated anyway, especially when the conversation partner was a goddamn moron.

“No.”

Sylvain laughed at that, taking another sip, and Felix pulled his legs in to cross them in front of him. Amber eyes watched him, and he was glad about his decision to get dressed earlier.

“How about you?” the redhead asked him in return, and Felix looked at him levelly.

“Do you think I do?”

The redhead mulled it over in his head, giving him that assessing look again. He propped up his chin in the hand that wasn’t holding his cup. 

“Honestly? I don’t think so. You were pretty nervous.”

Felix narrowed his eyes at him.

“Prick. I was nervous because I usually don’t fuck cis guys.”

Sylvain tilted his head to the side, watching him.

“But you do usually fuck trans guys?”

Wasn’t he a bright one. Felix indulged him by nodding, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah.”

He didn’t know why he did, but he felt compelled to elaborate a little further.

“I like having sex. If it’s good sex.”

Sylvain smiled.

“That I feel,” he said, the smile slowly spreading over his face, “and if you didn’t you wouldn’t still be here.”

Felix hummed at that, because the man was right. After all, that was the only reason why he had agreed to sleep over. The promise of more amazing sex had been convincing.

“Don’t get too full of yourself,” he warned him, even though he could tell that Sylvain knew exactly how fucking fantastic he was in bed.

“I like casual sex,” he continued, feeling the need to make this very clear. While he was certain that Sylvain was a generous, attentive lover with everyone he took to bed, all of what they had done had felt fairly intimate. As far as sex with a stranger could feel intimate, he supposed. He didn’t want the man to get the wrong idea. Felix was a man with urges that he wanted fulfilled, and there wasn’t any more to it. He had his own life to worry about; there was simply no room for complicated feelings.

Sylvain took him in, his gaze intense, and Felix held it evenly.

“That I feel, too. Why would you burden yourself with unnecessary feelings?” he said, the question clearly rhetorical, and Felix nodded at him. He felt relieved at his words. Even if this experience had been great and he probably wouldn’t mind casually doing this again some time, he was glad to hear that Sylvain was on the same page concerning the nature of this.

“Exactly.”

Felix continued to sip his coffee, the silence between them comfortable, and his eyes and thoughts started to roam unbidden. Without him choosing it they landed on the sturdy ring on his side of the bed, and he tilted his head at it. 

“Do you usually tie up your flings?” he asked, meaning to tease, and was surprised when Sylvain followed his line of vision to consider the ring more seriously.

“Only if they want me to,” was what he said, and some traitorous part of Felix felt cross at not having been given that option. He nearly shook his head at himself at that thought, because it was a silly one. Hell would freeze over before he let some stranger tie him up on their bed.

Sylvain turned his gaze on him, then, inquiring, his lips pulling into a smile.

“Why do you ask?”

Felix wanted to wipe that smile right off his face.

“Because I’ve never seen anything like that in any bedroom. It’s strange.”

Sylvain cocked his eyebrows at him, the smile only widening.

“Is it now?”

Felix narrowed his eyes, taking the last sip of the coffee. He already craved another one, especially given the nature of this conversation.

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

The man chuckled, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

“You would be surprised at how many people don’t find it strange at all.”

Felix scoffed at that, leaning forward to place the empty mug on the nightstand.

“What is this, ‘Fifty shades of Grey’?”

“You’ve actually seen that?” Sylvain laughed easily, but his eyes were still watching Felix with an intensity that flustered him.

“Dorothea insisted that we watch it with her,” he defended himself, hands coming up to rub at his temples when he remembered that particularly god-awful piece of cinema, “I still want those 125 minutes of my life back.”

Sylvain laughed at that.

“Oh, the book is even worse. Takes several hours to read and the content is more than questionable.”

Felix looked at him, his forehead creasing in a frown.

“It’s ‘Fifty shades of Grey’, what about it is not questionable?”

“The main problem is that it associates kink with violence, and submission with abuse, which is about the worst way to portray BDSM.”

His words stunned Felix into silence. The fact that Sylvain didn’t even need a beat to think about the answer he had given proved that he had given the matter extensive amounts of thought. Felix clearly hadn’t, since he had a hard time wrapping his own thoughts around Sylvain’s words. He had never thought anything deeper into the whole concept, apart from it being a weird and 'Fifty shades' a bad movie.

He came to the conclusion that while he had never given the matter much thought, Sylvain’s words did surprise him. What he had said about BDSM being portrayed in a bad way was much along the lines of what he had thought about it, too.

“That’s… not what it’s like?” he caught himself asking, and immediately regretted it. This conversation was skirting into dangerous waters already, there was no need to rile them up even further.

“No,” Sylvain said, drinking up his tea and stretching his arm to place the empty cup on the carpet next to the bed, “not when it’s done in a good and healthy way.”

Felix unfurled his legs and got up from the bed, feeling the need to move. Away from Sylvain, more precisely, as he couldn’t place how he was feeling towards all of this. Somehow… he was intrigued. Somehow, he was also weirded out by all of it. By Sylvain so casually talking about something that clearly wasn’t small talk material and that he talked with a certainty that riled Felix up in way that he didn’t understand.

“And you’d know all about that,” he stated, meaning to sound derisive, but feared that his voice didn’t convey that at all. It lacked all bite, and Felix wanted to smack him again when those lush lips spread into a smile.

“I know a fair bit,” the redhead said, his amber eyes following Felix when he walked around the bed slowly. His chin was resting in one palm again, pale skin contrasting with the red of his hair and the grey of the sheets. 

“Why am I not surprised?” Felix muttered, moving through the room with his eyes staying on Sylvain the entire time. For some reason, the room felt warmer now than it had a few minutes before, and he tried not to read too much into that.

Sylvain’s eyes stayed locked onto his own, his body relaxed, and Felix felt like he was looking into him, reading him. The intense gaze flustered him, making him feel bare even though he was dressed in more clothes than ever since he had stripped last night.

“You like the idea of it,” the man said, not asking, rather determining. Felix felt even warmer at that, and he couldn’t help himself.

“Of being tied up? I most definitely do not,” he snapped, taking a step towards the armchair where the rest of his clothes were waiting for him to put them on.

“There’s a lot more to BDSM than being tied up,” Sylvain replied smoothly, and Felix crossed his arms in front of his chest, feeling defensive all of a sudden.

“What, like whips and leather boots? Nipple clamps and collars and leashes?”

Felix wasn’t entirely oblivious. He had seen things on the internet ever since the topic had become more popular, thanks to the worst fan fiction to be turned into a movie. He knew all kinds of things that were used in that kind of sex stuff, and a one night stand or two had actually wanted to subject him to some of that. Which he had declined, firmly. The idea of letting some stranger tie him up wasn’t sitting well with him. Although, if he was being honest, Sylvain didn’t seem so foreign to him anymore.

He decided to ignore that last part stubbornly.

Sylvain was still looking at him; if he was being tired of talking about this to Felix he didn’t show it.

“I’m talking about the emotional component of it, Felix. It’s not simply about hitting somebody with an impact toy and them liking it. It goes much deeper than that, and trust and consent are crucial to all of it.”

Felix frowned at that. Trust and consent? He had kind of thought that the thrill was the absence of it, that the masochist liked being hurt and the sadist liked inflicting the pain, and to have the masochist at their disposal to do whatever they wanted to them. Which was a concept he shied away from, no matter the position he imagined himself to be in.

Sylvain gave him a few moments to think, although his face was splitting into a grin.

“Apart from that, your choice of toys is marvellous. All of those are a lot of fun.”

This was definitely making him feel warmer. Narrowing his eyes at the redhead he took a couple of slow steps towards the series of drawers that filled one corner of the room, nodding at them.

“I’m sure you have an impressive collection somewhere. Does it fill one of those?” 

If Sylvain was worried of Felix discovering a dirty little secret in one of the dressers he didn’t let it show. He simply watched Felix, raising his dark red eyebrows at him, the amused smile ever present on his face.

“Wanna check?” he taunted, and while Felix felt stubborn enough to not back down he also didn’t want to rifle through Sylvain’s things like a mad man. He crossed his arms in front of his chest again, frowning at the redhead.

“You’re really peculiar,” he ended up saying, with the clear intention of expressing of how weirded out he really was, but the other man saw right through him. The nonchalant look and the cant of his head he gave Felix spoke volumes.

“And in spite of everything, you’re still here.”

His breath did stutter at the man’s words, and he felt his heart beat in his chest as his cheeks heated up.

Sylvain had a point… he could leave at any time. The man hadn’t locked the door after they had entered the apartment, and Felix doubted he had done so this morning. He could have left right after getting up… but no, he was still here. Talking to Sylvain about weird things, having coffee with him, and not feeling entirely out of place doing all of it. That alone was strange… Felix wasn’t one to stick around, if he stayed over at someone’s place he left first thing in the morning.

And yet, as Sylvain had correctly determined, he was still here. Weirded out and also weirdly fascinated a little more the longer the man was talking about all of it. Curious, maybe, despite all his inhibitions.

And this man, this handsome, always smiling bastard, knew it all too well. Saw right through his bickering, his attempt at appearing unfazed, disinclined.

Felix wanted to smack him for reading him so well.

His eyes darting through the room he fixated one of the two closed doors that lead from the room, and nodded into its direction.

“Well, Mr. Grey, does that door lead to your kink room?” he huffed, and for a second he thought that he had actually caught Sylvain off guard. Feeling triumphant, he was almost disappointed when the man snorted out a laugh.

“Oh no, that’s the walk-in closet,” he said, an amused smile spreading his lips when he sat up on the bed. He straightened, that intense gaze that saw right into Felix, made him burn, settled into his eyes when he jerked his thumb at the other door.

“Kink room is through there.” He tilted his head to the side. “It’s Mr. Gautier, by the way.”

Felix stared at him. Waiting for him to snort out another laugh, crumbling over his own joke.

He didn’t.

No sound came out when Felix opened his mouth, and he swallowed hard to regain his voice.

“Ha ha, very funny you totally got me,” he said, expecting the man to finally let him off now. And although he waited another minute, that didn’t happen. Sylvain just looked back at him, eyes intense, and for once there was no smile on his face. Merely his eyebrows arched at Felix, expectantly; making him release a breath he hadn’t been aware of holding.

He took a tentative step towards the door in question, couldn’t help feeling antsy. The atmosphere in the room had shifted ever since the man sat up, looking like a marvelous Greek statue made of marble as he was sitting on the bed, shoulders square, one leg tucked under him while the other foot was firmly set on the floor. Elegant face, strong muscles, his long cock just vaguely outlined by the black material stretching over his lap. Emanating confidence, power, dominance. Authority.

Felix shivered involuntarily.

Sylvain didn’t say anything, and Felix discovered that he didn’t need to as he was approaching the closed door without prompting. Slow steps at first, but he shook himself out of the hold the moment had on him because this was ridiculous. It was most likely just an office, or fitness room, or another mundane thing like that. Huffing he sped up, and turned the door knob when he reached the perfectly innocent looking door. He shoved it open, the light in the windowless room turning on when he did – and he slammed the door shut after only a second, spinning around to stare at the redhead with wide eyes.

Who looked back at him with an attentive gaze, blinking slowly.

Felix took a deep breath. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: it's a room full of stuffed animals!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a room full of life sized Pikachus, I swear. 

~*~ 

What Sylvain had in there wasn’t just some kink room – it was a fully equipped medieval torture dungeon. 

Sylvain cocked his head to the side, a smile spreading his lips.

“You really thought I was pulling your leg,” he stated, and Felix could feel his face contort into a grimace.

“Obviously, I mean how many people have something like that installed in their home?”

“Again, more people than you might think,” Sylvain replied with a shrug, rolling his shoulders as he stretched his arms, “maybe not quite in that size, but it’s convenient to have something at home instead of going to a studio for everything. More room for spontaneity, you know.” He winked at Felix.

The latter found himself staring at Sylvain, of how he didn’t seem one bit flustered at having been found out to be a guy with a sex room attached to his bedroom. He looked entirely at ease, and Felix couldn’t help but feel impressed, if not a little intimidated. This man knew no shame… he had probably been doing this for quite some time, to be so utterly unfazed about it all. It seemed to be normal for him to talk about the matter, and he certainly wasn’t having this conversation for the first time.

Something else occurred to him. Instead of leaving it at ‘that’s the walk-in closet’, he had actively pointed Felix in this direction. He had wanted him to find the room, had been sure that his curiosity would kill the cat and make him open the door.

It was almost against his will that his head turned to throw the closed door a glance over his shoulder, and he felt himself swallowing. His heart palpably beat in his chest when he thought about what he had seen in there, even if he had only looked for a brief moment. He bit his lip, begrudgingly admitting to himself that he was indeed just as curious as he was scandalized.

Sylvain made a sound on the bed and Felix’s head snapped back to look over at him, and he found the redhead gazing at him. He was still sitting on the bed, had drawn in his legs and crossed them in front of him. He tilted his head to the side.

“Feel free to have a look around, Felix,” he said, his voice sincere even though his lips split into a sly smile when he added “I won’t tie you up, I promise.”

Felix threw him a glare, but he knew it lacked its usual venom when his mind was already made up.

He slowly turned his back towards the redhead and took a deep breath prior to turning the door knob again, pushing the door open once more.

The light clicked on, as it had the first time, and Felix looked around the room properly now, taking it all in. And there was a lot to see on the dark wooden floor, walls decorated with ornate burgundy wallpaper.

The tamest thing in the room was a bed at the far end of the room. The head board conveniently consisted of a net of black, metal rods, sturdy looking and ideal for tying someone up. It was different from just having the two rings, Felix guessed; the positions were more bound to be more diverse when there was more than one place to secure handcuffs or rope.

He took a few tentative steps into the room, noticing there was a second door leading out of it at the far end, and between the bed, the door and Felix stood a variation of devices that he couldn’t even name. What he did understand was that most of them would bend bodies into a certain shape when bound to it, or stretch them. Another kind was probably used to strap somebody down to it.

Felix shivered as he reached out to trail his fingers along one axle of a life-sized cross, but stopped when a thought occurred to him.

“Don’t worry, they’re being cleaned after each use,” Sylvain’s voice resonated in the room, and something about the slight reverberation of it sent a thrill down Felix’s spine. He could only too well imagine the redhead commanding people to do whatever he wanted in here.

He turned towards the door and found Sylvain leaning against the wall next to it, his hands casually tucked into the pockets of his pajama bottoms. Amber eyes were watching Felix as he moved around, and the latter was glad that the man didn’t approach any further. Part of him still felt ready to jump out of his skin at merely being in this room, his thoughts running wild with what could be done in here, and what had most likely already happened multiply times.

Up against one of the walls was a chest framed by two cupboards, and Felix nodded towards the set.

“That’s where your sex toy collection is, isn’t it?”

Sylvain breathed pout a laugh, tilting his head to the side.

“That’s correct. Can’t have my precious treasures out there in case somebody had the idea to look through my things.”

Felix felt heat rise to his cheeks, as he was reminded that this somebody had almost been him, and he turned away from the other man to keep looking around. His eyes returned to the tall cross, which was one of the things he could very clearly imagine how things were done including it. There were shackles at all four ends of it, the length of the chains fastening them to the cross could be varied. He shivered when an unbidden imagine flashed before his inner eye, of himself being handcuffed to the cross for Sylvain to do whatever he wan-

Felix turned his back on the device, taking a deep breath when he crossed his arms in front of his chest. His cheeks reddened even more when he caught the redhead’s expression, those amber eyes were watching intently as his lush lips spread into a slow smile.

“All of this is pretty excessive, isn’t it?” Felix grumbled, trying not to look at anything else that could give him more stupid input. This man had already pretty much ruined him for sex with other strangers, he really didn’t need him to feed his brain with the worst of ideas.

Sylvain’s gaze left him to look around, and if anything, he looked utterly pleased with what he saw.

“It’s one of the bigger private collections, I’d say,” he confirmed, pride clear in his voice, “I’ve been collecting for a while.”

Felix found himself staring at a device that didn’t seem to make much sense – until it finally sank in that a dildo or vibrator probably needed to be fastened to the metal stick and then, if the machine was turned on, the rod would move and –

He turned to look towards the bed, since it seemed to be the safest thing to look at, and that was saying a lot.

“How long have you been doing this?” he found himself asking, his mind helpfully supplying him with an imagine of himself tightly bound to the bed, arching his back when Sylvain thrust into him from behind – he closed his eyes, willing his thoughts back in check.

“The collecting?” Sylvain asked, amusement clear in his voice, and Felix spun around to face him. Maybe looking at the man was safest. At his perfectly sculpted pectorals that Felix wanted to knead with his hands, the elegant arch of his neck that he wanted to bite, those arms that could probably pick him up and throw him over his shoulder effortlessly, the outline of his cock that could – maybe he should just look at the ceiling.

“No, _this_ ,” he said, frowning, gesturing at their surroundings, “doing this to people.”

Sylvain thought for a couple of seconds, time that Felix used to calm himself. It was ridiculous; a quarter of an hour ago he had found all of this scandalous. And now… being in this room was like a curse had been put on him. Being hot for Sylvain was a given, ever since the man had touched him Felix knew that he wanted more of him – being hot for the man to strap him on one of those torture devices was something else entirely, and he refused to further think about that.

“About ten years,” the man eventually said, and Felix frowned at that. 10 years was an awful lot of time, he could only guess just how experienced the redhead was at… whatever ‘it’ was he did.

“It started as an experiment, one that I ended up liking more than I would have imagined. And I stuck with it, learning a lot over the years and well, here I am.”

Felix frowned at the man, his gaze fleeting across the stainless steel and cushioned elements.

“You learned things? Like what?”

Sylvain looked at him openly, for once sincere when he was mostly playfully nonchalant.

“I learned lots of things. About technique, about the delicate dynamics of dominance and submission. About myself, too. Kink has a wide and deep spectrum, and there really is a kink for everyone.”

Felix swallowed at that, unable to keep his eyes away when they started drifting again, and it took Sylvain’s chuckle for him to snap his attention back to the man. Amber eyes were l0oking at him intently, and Felix’s lips pressed into a thin line at the man’s words.

“You’re intrigued,” the man stated, as he had done before, full of certainty that left no room for opposition.

Felix released an audible breath through his nose, the hairs at the back of his neck rising. Eyeing the redhead warily he took step towards the door leading back to the bedroom.

“No,” he lied, and Sylvain tilted his head as sinful lips pulled into a smile.

“You can barely keep your eyes off of my St. Andrew’s cross.”

Felix’s eyes darted over to the steel cross, certain that it was what Sylvain had just named for him, and then narrowed them at the redhead.

“I’ve never seen stuff like that before, of course I can’t help looking.”

It was unnerving how confident the other man was, leaning calm and nonchalant against the wall like they were discussing the weather. While Felix felt like a buzzing bee hive, full of confusing feelings and desires.

“You’re interested,” the man simply said, and Felix wanted to smack him for being so right when he wanted him to be so wrong. He felt his cheeks burn, his heart thumping hard against his rib cage.

“You know,” Sylvain said, contemplating, giving Felix that assessing gaze, “I could show you some things. You never know if something is for you unless you’ve given it a try.”

Felix stood rooted to the spot, his pulse quickening at the mere suggestion. A shiver raced down his spine at another fleeting fantasy image of him cuffed to that cross, and he sucked in a harsh breath. It took him two attempts to get his voice to work.

“Now?” he brought himself to ask, his voice sounding hoarse, and his eyes were locked onto the redhead’s form when Sylvain pushed away from the wall. The redhead took a few well measured steps towards him, and Felix simultaneously experienced the constricting urges to back away and close the distance between them.

“No, not now,” Sylvain said, stopping a couple of paces apart from Felix. “Neither of us is prepared for this, and it would be grossly negligent for me to subject you to anything without you knowing the next thing about it. Believe it or not, there are rules to this and some preparation is obligatory.”

Felix did stare at him for a couple of seconds, realizing with both relief and disappointment that nothing scandalous would happen in this room that day. He released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and forcibly tore his eyes away from both the cross and Sylvain’s gloriously half naked body.

“Huh,” he only said, making a mental mark about this rule and preparations thing, and proceeded to briskly walk out of the room. Maybe not seeing all of those things would get his head straight, and make his mind stop fantasizing about being tied up and whipped or something crazy as that.

He heard the door close behind him as he padded over to the armchair that was still holding the rest of his clothes. His mind already set on getting dressed he remembered that he hadn’t showered after that bout of early morning sex, and he was looking at Sylvain over his shoulder. About to ask him if he could use his bathroom once more he remained silent when the man strolled over to him, amber eyes resting on Felix attentively.

“Give me your phone,” the man said and Felix frowned, not entirely seeing the point, but he reached into the pocket of his pants to fish out his phone. Ignoring another bunch of messages from Annette he unlocked it to the home screen and passed it to the redhead, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“What for?”

Sylvain smiled when he took it, tapping the screen a few times prior to typing something down. Felix noticed that he was typing at an insane speed, like he was used to typing on the phone a whole lot.

“I’m giving you my number. In case you’d like to try something another day,” he said, saving his number and passing his phone back to Felix. He gave him another one of those wide grins. “Or if you just feel like hooking up again because this was a great lot of fun.”

Heat crept into Felix’s cheeks and he snatched his phone back, sliding it back into his pants. He made a point of not looking at Sylvain when he gathered up his clothes.

“Can I use your bathroom again?”

The redhead nodded at him and tucked his hands into the pockets of his pajama bottoms comfortably.

“Sure. Take whatever you need.”

Felix started walking towards the bathroom. He stopped after a few paces, though, because no matter where he stood towards all of that kink stuff, he couldn’t deny what it had done to him. To his libido, to be precise. Now, some paces away and the door closed once more, his thoughts were returning to this room and what had happened in it – and to the man who had helped making it happen. He was, begrudgingly admitted, still very much attracted to Sylvain and his formidable body. Knowing that he had to leave soon in order to make it to work in time, he only had this one chance if he wanted to have him again.

He took a breath and then glanced back over his shoulder. Sylvain was lifting his eyebrows at him.

“You gonna join me or what?” he said gruffly, and Sylvain’s lips pulled into a smile as his face lit up.

“Gladly,” the man said, walking up to Felix. The latter raised his hand to place it on Sylvain’s chest, keeping him at arm’s length.

“I need a minute in there. And a toothbrush.”

Sylvain gave him an amused look.

“Second drawer at the right sink. There should be some spare ones. Just open the door when you’re done.”

Felix left him to take care of this business prior to brushing his teeth with one of Sylvain’s spare toothbrushes. Throwing it into a trash can when he was done he stepped over to the bathroom door and opened it as a signal for Sylvain to be allowed back in. His next move was to switch on the hot water in the big shower and it had just started falling when strong hands grabbed his hips from behind, lush lips brushing against his neck. The man’s warm body pressed against his backside and Felix could already feel the first signs of the erection forming between the man’s legs. He was surprised at how satisfied he felt that Sylvain hadn’t been unaffected by how the last 30 minutes or so had passed. At least he wasn’t the only one with a raging libido.

“I hope you didn’t bring handcuffs,” he murmured, pressing back against the man’s firm body and reaching back to cup his ass.

Sylvain’s chuckle vibrated right down into his lower abdomen.

“No,” he breathed against Felix’s skin, making him shiver, “I did bring condoms and water resistant lube, though.”

Felix moaned when big hands found their way underneath his shirt and into his boxer briefs, fingers pressing between his folds without hesitation.

“That’s better,” he sighed, tilting his hips to grind back against the man’s hardening cock, and his lips twitched at Sylvain’s answering gasp. His hands tugged on the fabric of the black pyjama bottoms, dragging the elastic waistband down the man’s narrow waist.

“Always so impatient,” Sylvain chuckled and moved his hips to help Felix with his quest of sending the black fabric sliding down his long legs – the heat of his half hard flesh pressing into the small of Felix’s back was scorching him.

“I don’t have all day,” he panted out as Sylvain’s fingers were rubbing his clit expertly, his body arching when the hand underneath his shirt caught one of his nipples to squeeze it, “I have to go to work later.”

His words made the redhead pause a beat before his lips moved towards his ear.

“When?” was breathed against his skin, and Felix tilted his head with a hum.

“At five.”

“That’s plenty of time,” Sylvain said, teeth catching the lobe of his ear gently, ands his voice dropped en entire octave into husky darkness, “wanna find out just how many times you can come in two hours?”

Felix let out a low moan when long fingers slipped into his already wet hole, and he stepped on his toes when they curled deliciously.

“Fuck, yes,” he rasped out, his fingers digging into the flesh of Sylvain’s ass, and the redhead let out a low chuckle.

“At your service.”

Getting Felix naked was a combined effort of hurrying hands, slipping his shirt over his head and his briefs down his thighs, and the steaming heat of the pattering water welcomed them when Sylvain crowded Felix into the spacious stall. At first trying to keep his hair away from the water he forgot all about that when Sylvain went to his knees in front of him and performed a rather precise repetition of what he had done to Felix earlier in the morning – with the slight difference that now he was fully awake, and standing, arched against the tiled back of the shower stall. It made a huge difference, added trembling thighs and weak knees to the heady mix of pleasure and strain, and he came for the first time with a strangled cry with his hands twisting fistfuls of Sylvain’s hair, the man’s fingers curled deep inside him and his teeth scraping his clit.

Sylvain made him come another three times, once on just his fingers and twice with his cock buried deep inside of Felix. He had fucked him against the glass wall of the shower at first, the glass fogging up with Felix’s pants and moans, grabbing his hips as he pounded into him from behind until Felix almost lost his footing when he came for the third time. He had needed a couple of minutes to catch his breath after that one.

“I want to see your face,” Sylvain had demanded then, his own voice hoarse and dark from the arousal and hot, guttural moans he was making when it was getting really good for him. He had pulled out carefully and tugged Felix away from the glass, pushing his back against the tiled back of the shower instead. Strong hands had reached under Felix’s thighs and lifted him, drawing a surprised yelp from him when he wrapped his legs around Sylvain’s hips in a reflex. His back pushed up against the wall Sylvain held him there, his hard cock trapped between their bodies, and amber eyes were looking up into Felix’s face. His hand was gentle when it paused midway to stroke his cheek, then moved on to undo his long hair until it cascaded down to his shoulders.

“You’re literally breathtaking,” the man said, panting, and leaned up to capture Felix’s lips in a kiss that tasted of tea and toothpaste, one that made him wrap his arms around the man’s shoulders and tangle his fingers in his wet hair. Sylvain moved his hips then, finding his way back into Felix’s body, and he slid down onto the man’s cock with a drawn out mewl.

It was just so good… Felix’s head was spinning with all the pleasure he felt, and he was getting the more and more lightheaded. Usually, after coming, he needed a little while to compose himself until he was ready to go on – with Sylvain, it was different. Without forcing him he managed to ease Felix down from one high right into climbing up to reach the next – it was only ever _almost_ too much to bear, the words on the tip of his tongue but he never needed to voice them. He always coaxed him back from falling too deep, too fast, and at first gently, then the more and more determined, made him thrum with pleasure once again. It was insane, that he was moving his hips to meet the man’s upward thrusts to get him in deeper because it felt best when the blunt head pressed in deep, right into a spot that Sylvain knew well by now, and that the pleasure was throbbing low in him for the fourth time. He was overheated, tingling all over, his body and mind exhausted, but he wanted this, _needed_ it, and he raced towards another peak with Sylvain’s lips kissing his jaw, nipping his chin _._ Strong arms were holding him securely, his own were tightening around Sylvain’s shoulders the higher the waves of pleasure were towering, and it was with a desperate, high pitched moan that his body locked up once more, muscles tightening all over with a climax so powerful that his vision went black momentarily. Sylvain followed suit, thrusting into Felix hard and fast before stiffening with a low groan, coming into the condom buried deep in his body.

Head tipping back against the white tiles, water splashing his face, Felix closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath – he was trembling with how good he felt, every nerve ending seemed to be ablaze. The blood rushing in his ears only slowly subsided as his body relaxed, going limp between the tiles and Sylvain’s firm body.

The latter gently lowered him back to the ground, easing out of him with one hand on the condom, and Felix had to hold onto the other man to keep his balance when he put his weight back on his feet. Sylvain was quick to support him, one arm wrapping around his shoulder and the other hand grabbing his hip steadied him sufficiently. Amber eyes were gazing at him.

“Hey, you okay? Do you need to sit down?”

Felix shook his head, dipping it against the other man’s shoulder as he closed his eyes again. He was feeling a little dizzy, probably from his blood flowing back into his legs suddenly, and the heat was certainly a factor, too. But he was unwilling to leave, because overall, he felt really, really good. Besides, he still needed to actually shower, more now than ever.

“No. Just hold me for a moment,” he said, his voice hoarse from having been used so overly, and Sylvain did just that, careful to keep Felix’s face out of the water when he angled them to stand under the warm spray. One hand came up to stroke his hair and Felix sighed, his hands palming the other man’s waist as he slowly recovered from the latest bunch of mind-blowing sex.

Eventually he batted at the hand stroking his hair, moving to part from the other man’s hold.

“Need to wash my hair,” he mumbled, and Sylvain pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Indulge me? Let me do it, you sound exhausted. Just rest a little longer.”

In any other situation, he probably would have huffed and pushed the other man away. But he was bone tired, lulled into relaxation by the hot water and the gentle touches Sylvain was caressing him with. He wanted this to continue for as long as possible.

“Fine,” he said, receiving another kiss to the top of his head, and leaned against the other man while Sylvain carefully washed his hair and back. Strong hands were working efficiently, but were gentle all along, and when it was over Felix was already mourning his touch when Sylvain stepped away from him. Amber eyes were watching him, lush lips smiling, and Felix held his palm open when Sylvain poured some body wash into it.

They quickly cleaned up and then left the shower to towel off. Sylvain borrowed Felix a hair dryer because there was no chance his mass of hair would dry in the little time he had until he had to start his shift at the coffee shop. He usually let his straight hair air dry, but today a hair dryer would have to do. After that, he got dressed, gathering his mostly dry hair to put it up when he was leaving the bathroom.

Sylvain was already out in the bedroom; he had left the bathroom while Felix was still drying his hair, gloriously naked while rubbing his hair with a towel. He had gotten dressed in the meantime and was sitting cross-legged on his bed in sweatpants and a tank top, hair tousled and still damp. He looked up from his phone when Felix emerged from the bathroom and reached over to his nightstand, grabbing one of two bottles of water and held it out to Felix. The other was already half drained.

“Here, drink,” he encouraged, and Felix went over to take the bottle from him. It was ice cold and had most likely been taken from the mini fridge in the night stand; it felt fantastic when the liquid ran down his parched throat.

Sylvain was watching him, amber eyes traveling over his form.

“You’re really okay? You seemed a little out in there.”

Felix rolled his eyes at him when he took another sip.

“You weren’t exactly going easy on me. You made me come 9 times in not even 12 hours,” he muttered, and the grin Sylvain was giving him was anything but face splitting.

“Really? Wow. It sounds excessive when you say it like that.”

Excessive was a rather precise words for it, actually. For all of it. Felix was getting the impression that Sylvain was an excessive kind of guy. Excessive club, excessive sex drive, excessive BDSM device collection. Judging from the apartment he’d say excessive life style, probably an excessive car. Excessive bank account to finance all of it.

Excessive need to make his partners come many more times than he did himself, and excessive care and attentiveness when engaging physically, a little voice in his head supplied, and Felix felt his cheeks heat up when he thought of how nice that had felt. 

“I don’t know if I’ve ever been this sore,” Felix grumbled, his eyes narrowing at the man, but he knew it probably lacked all bite. Because he was also very sure that he had never felt this good after sex, either.

Sylvain laughed at that.

“Sorry,” he said, but obviously he was so not sorry.

“Maybe you should cancel your shift if you’re so exhausted?” he said, attempting to smile innocently, but the effort was thwarted when it turned into a full grown leer, “I’d be more than willing to up your orgasm-count.”

While that sounded alarmingly appealing, and to be honest, he had briefly considered doing just that, Felix knew he couldn’t do that. Shouldn’t do that, rather. He had already been here way too long, and he felt like he would collapse if Sylvain unleashed another series of sexual activity upon him. He was still a little weak in the knees.

“Don’t you have anything else to do today?” he quipped, draining his water bottle and throwing it into the trash can. Sylvain tilted his head to the side.

“I actually do, but nothing that can’t wait till later,” he said, waggling his eyebrows at Felix, and the latter couldn’t help but snort at the ridiculousness of it.

“I can’t. Besides…”

He paused, carefully thinking his words over before voicing them.

“I do have your number. We can do this again some time.”

Sylvain nodded at that, giving him a half-lidded smile that was making Felix’s heart skip a beat.

“We definitely should.”

Felix turned away then, reaching into his pocket to look at the time, and sucked in a breath when he realized just how late it was.

“I gotta go,” he said, and Sylvain got up from the bed, reaching for his own phone.

“Do you want me to drive you? I’d hate for you to be late,” he said, and Felix could tell he definitely didn’t. He shot him a dark look.

“And risk you engaging me in car sex? Absolutely not,” he said firmly, even though that thought was weirdly hot. Although, if he was right about Sylvain’s type of preferred car, he doubted that there was enough room for extensive action in the small confines of a Ferrari.

Sylvain grinned at him.

“You have the best ideas,” he cooed, and Felix left his audacity uncommented when he walked out of the room. Sylvain followed him.

“Let me as least call you a cab. I got all your friends home, too, and I still owe you for saving that guy last night.”

Felix frowned at him, thinking that was kind of a far stretch, but he gave in when he thought of the hassle of using public transportation on a Sunday afternoon.

“Okay, fine,” he said with a roll of his eyes, and Sylvain got out his phone to tap away at it with rapid speed. It only took him a minute until he filed the phone away into the pocket of his pants.

“Five minutes,” he said, and accompanied Felix to the front door of the apartment where both of them slipped into their shoes. Reaching for the key card he had deposited on a side table by the door he opened it, let Felix exit and locked the door behind them by holding the card against the biometric lock pad. The lock clicked and Felix followed Sylvain to the elevator, frowning at the man.

“I can’t leave the building without you leading me out?” he asked, incredulous, and Sylvain gave him a sheepish grin when he pressed the down button next to the steel sliding door of the elevator.

“You can. I just want to.”

Felix narrowed his eyes at the man.

“No funny business in there,” he warned him, and Sylvain laughed when the elevator chimed its arrival.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he hummed when they got on.

He did behave, standing next to Felix with his hands tucked into the pockets of his sweatpants. When he spoke up, his words hit Felix entirely unprepared.

“You never told me how I fared. Compared to your nicest bad dragon dildo.”

Felix stared over at him, into that sly smile, and he felt his cheek heating up. He gave the man’s shoulder a shove.

“You didn't fare too bad,” he muttered, and he stubbornly refused to look into that smug face for the rest of the elevator ride.

When they got off of the elevator on the ground floor, Felix realized that it wasn’t the floor they had gotten on the previous night. Which made sense, of course Sylvain wouldn’t have to pass through the club each time to get to his flat, there was bound to be another entrance.

It turned out to be a lobby, complete with a reception desk that was staffed even on a Sunday afternoon, and Felix blinked at the expanse of it. Clearly, there was more located in this building than just the club and Sylvain’s flat. Quickly scanning some of the signs being mounted on the wall, he got the impression that there were bound to be at least another 5 floors between the club and the apartment.

He turned towards the other man as they walked. If Sylvain had any qualms about being in the rather ritzy lobby in sweatpants and a tank top, he didn’t let any of it show.

“What else is in this building?” Felix asked him, not overly interested but curious all the same, and Sylvain looked around as if he needed to have a look at the signs as well.

“Let’s see, there’s the restaurant, the one that you can partly access from the club, then there’s a gym, a dance studio, a computer firm, a recording studio, a bed and breakfast place and office space that I share with a private investigator.”

Felix blinked at that, not quite having expected such a variety.

“That’s wild,” he commented, and Sylvain shrugged as he laughed.

“Some of the business owners are friends of mine, so it was a given that I offered it to them when I had left over space. It’s a huge building, after all.” 

Sylvain accompanied him out of the revolving door, and the cab was already waiting outside.

“Well then, have a good shift,” the redhead said, smiling at Felix, and the latter nodded back at him.

“Thanks. Go do your work,” he retorted, and Sylvain’s chuckle was the last thing he heard before getting into the cab.

Giving the driver the address he decided to head straight to ‘Friandises’, intent on using his early arrival to scrounge something from the kitchen – he had only now realized that while he was well hydrated, he hadn’t eaten anything in almost 24 hours, and his stomach was churning with the need for something solid.

He used the drive to skim through the messages that Annette had sent him, and aborted to read them all after the first third. He simply replied:

Felix [04:18]

Come by the shop later, I’ll tell you then.

Letting his head fall back against the head rest the spent the rest of the ride slumped in his seat, his thoughts still processing the last several hours, and he was only shaken from his reverie when the cab stopped in front of the coffee shop. Sitting up he reached into his back pocket for his wallet, eyes looking at the driver in the rear mirror.

“How much do I owe you?” he asked the man who just shook his head.

“The fare was already paid through the app. Have a good day, sir.”

The wonders of modern technology… that bastard had actually paid for his cab.

Gloomily wishing the man the same Felix got out of the car, closing the door behind him and then headed into the coffee shop.

He managed to eat something before his shift started and he was glad to find out that he was paired up with Marianne that evening, a pleasant, quiet woman who did her work with great care and never wanted to engage in conversation, which was more than fine by Felix. She usually manned the register while he prepared the drinks and put their small assembly of sandwiches, salads and cakes on plates, and he wouldn’t have it any other way that day. He didn’t know if he could stand talking to customers much that day. Especially since he knew that Annette would come by later to needle him with questions. He already groaned when he thought about that.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww. I wonder if they'll see each other again. 8D 
> 
> Of course they will. I enjoy writing them way too much for this to be over any time soon... in fact, the more I think about this story, the more I want to add to it soooo... no getting rid of me in the near future. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheee another chapter! :D  
> I won't say a lot, just enjoy! :3  
> As always, I'm thankful for each and every kudo and comment, they all make me very happy! <3

~*~

“YOU CAME 9 TIMES??”

“Annette, keep your voice down. There are still people in here,” Felix hissed in a hushed voice, his eyes flickering over to the few scattered customers in the sitting area of the shop, but none of them was paying them any mind. They were standing where Felix had given out foods and drinks for the past 4,5 hours, Annette in front of the counter and Felix behind it, and Felix was answering the redhead’s copious question with as few words as possible. He was already cleaning one of the coffee machines since it was a rather slow night; if nothing happened out of the ordinary, he would be out of here by 10:45. And he felt so ready to drop dead on his bed, he was already counting down the minutes.

“9 times?? That’s excessive, how the hell did he do that?” the short woman wondered aloud, her forehead creased in a frown, “maybe I should give dick another try.” 

Felix rolled his eyes at her, dumping a container full of soapy coffee-water into the sink.

“You’re like 150% gay, I don’t think you’d like it. Even a magic dick like that.”

She laughed at him, smiling slyly.

“You didn’t think you would like it, and now look at you. Craving more magic dick. Have you texted him already?”

Felix shot her a dark look, taking the coffee machine apart without really looking at it – he had done the movements hundreds of times, could perform them blindly in perfection.

“No. And I’m not going to. I have a clear policy on one-night-stands.”

Annette gave him a little pout, tilting her head to the side.

“That’s stupid, you liked this one. Why would you cheat yourself out of more fantastic sex?”

Felix looked at her sternly, his hands momentarily stilling.

“I didn’t like him. I liked sleeping with him. And I’ll like sleeping with others, as I always have. It’s no big deal.”

Annette sighed, giving him a shrug.

“Whatever, Felix. You just do you.”

Exactly. He always did, and that was why he probably really wouldn’t text Sylvain. A fling was a fling, as amazing as this one had been. Maybe another day in the future, but he certainly wouldn’t text the man anytime soon.

“Anyways. Judging from your texts you didn’t leave that poor bar tender alone, did you?” he asked, frowning at the redhead, and Annette’s face contorted into a wide grin.

“Ohhh I thought you would never ask! It’s actually a fun story, really, because at first I-“

The thing about Annette saying ‘It’s actually a fun story’ meant that she would take you down a long, winding road of a tale with as many details as she saw fit, and if you managed to stay awake to the end of it, you would realize that in all of that was one thing missing: the fun. And it was the very same this time when Annette told him what she could have summarized in like two sentences. She hit on Mercedes, Mercedes flirted back, Annette ended up throwing up on Mercedes’ shoes shortly before the club closed, which made her get all of Felix’s friends in cabs, all paid for by Sylvain, and went home with Annette to make sure she made it to bed. She slept on the couch, the two of them had breakfast at two and had agreed to go out on a date during the week. The end. Annette managed to make the story last for like 15 minutes in which Felix had cleaned the entire coffee machine and put it back together. He briefly wondered what kind of killer machine Sylvain must have in his kitchen to produce coffee that was better than what the rather fine, hellishly expensive Jura machine was spitting out.

“---and oh my god I’m really excited because she’s really nice, a total dear, but sometimes surprises you with a wicked comment that you would have never imagined coming from her perfect lips.”

He hummed at that, briefly thinking back to the pair of perfect lips he had kissed quite frequently in the last 20 hours, and then firmly told himself to cut it out. He wouldn’t text him, hell would freeze over before he did.

~*~

His resolve stayed strong during the followings week – his schedule being pretty busy helped a lot with that. Ignatz caught a nasty flu which made it impossible for him to come anywhere near the coffee shop, leaving all the baking to Marianne and Byleth, the owner of the shop. That left Felix, Petra and Lysithea to man the counter, Marianne and Byleth coming in to support them whenever they could, and all of them were pretty much working full shifts every day for 14 days straight until Ignatz was cleared for work by his doctor. He still was supposed to take it easy for another week and was only given a handful of short shifts – by the end of the third week Felix was ready to strangle the next obnoxious customer who asked for free extra syrup in their latte. He was exhausted, not even because standing and walking around all day was so strenuous, but because he could usually only handle so much interaction with people, customers especially. That was why he usually prepared the drinks and foods instead of manning the cash register, but when they were short on staff he frequently had to.

The fourth week was pretty much back to normal, and when Byleth made the schedule for the next couple of weeks (they always came out on Wednesday) Felix didn’t trust his eyes when he failed to see his name on both the following Friday _and_ Saturday with an afternoon shift on Sunday. He was pretty sure it was an emergency intervention, Byleth was bound to have noticed how his mood had been constantly dropping with every hour of overtime he had collected during those past three weeks (and he had collected a lot of those), but the gesture was nonetheless much appreciated. Two days off in a row… they usually each got one weekend off every month, but apart from that it was rare to get two consecutive days.

He left work in an unusually good mood Thursday night, allowed himself to sleep in on Friday, and spent most of the rest of the day at the animal shelter that he went to volunteer at as much as he could. They had all kinds of animals, but Felix’s highlight was the large cat-section that they had. And the two old Shetland ponies that had become permanent residents over the years.

They knew him well over there, and he knew the routines by heart by now. He started out by grooming Bonnie and Clyde, the two chestnut colored ponies that had once been drawing a carriage but had gotten too old for that. Due to their small size Felix always just knelt between them to be able to brush their stomachs, and they never moved around much as they were chewing their hay happily.

He helped distribute food and then retired to the big cat parlor, equipped with a brush, treats and a big plastic bag that he used to collect everything in when cleaning up all the litter boxes. He then sat down on the floor and watched the cats that he all knew by name.

Cats were his favorites. Dogs were okay, but he had always been more drawn to cats. He liked that they had personalities, that they were aloof and standoffish just like him, and he found that cats usually seemed to like him, too. There was a beautiful angora cat that had been stuck at the shelter for ages because she was reclusive and got really nasty when people tried to touch her. Starfish (which was probably the dumbest name ever for a cat) was currently napping on Felix’s lap, stretched out comfortably while he brushed her beige-ish, soft fur.

“You have to adopt her one day,” one of the other volunteers told him (as opposed to the cats he knew none of their names), which he shook his head at.

“I’m never home, and my flat isn’t suitable for a cat. She’d hate it there,” he said, scratching the purring cat’s chin, and the girl shrugged.

“It’s not like she loves this place,” she said and left him alone, which he appreciated greatly.

He had often thought about adopting a cat, but it was true that he wouldn’t have much time for a pet. Maybe at some point in the future. For now he was happy that he could come to see her and the other cats whenever he wanted.

When the shelter closed for the night he took a bus home, already working on his plans for the evening on his phone.

Felix had been pretty abstinent for the past four weeks, even though not exactly by choice. He had simply been too tired and irritated most of the days to even think about dealing with yet more people when he made it home, even if it was just hooking up with them for sex. So he had stuck with not seeing anybody, and with getting himself off when he had felt too pent-up.

Today he felt pretty relaxed after the self-care day he had had and, naturally, quite horny. It wasn’t often that he went without sex for so long and it was definitely time to end the dry spell.

Naturally, his thoughts drifted back to the insane 20 hours he had had 4 weeks ago. Drifted back to the awfully charming and irritating bastard that had made him come 9 times, to his sinful lips and sly smiles, the glorious body and amazing cock.

To his medieval torture dungeon, too.

Of course he thought about texting Sylvain.

But in the end, he didn’t.

He did have a strict policy on one-night-stands, and the first rule was that he avoided sleeping with people more than once. There were a few that he had slept with two or three times, but over the course of months. While he thought that he had a pretty healthy management of his expectations and emotions he didn’t want to risk becoming attached to somebody, or, even worse, them becoming attached to him. He didn’t want anything serious, didn’t have the time or energy for complicated feelings and the strenuous, draining expectations that a relationship tended to come with. He wanted sex whenever he felt like it, and it was simply easier to hook up with somebody new each time and to never see them again. Unless they were remarkable in bed, like Sylvain, who he wouldn’t mind casually fucking again one day.

Firmly stomping down on thoughts of just how amazing he had felt after those 4 orgasms in the shower, he focused his attention on the app that he usually used for finding sexual partners. And as if it was a twist of fate, he received a message from somebody that he faintly remembered having seen before, but it had been ages. Quickly checking if he had marked the guy on his google docs list of people to either definitely never see again or consider for another night, he was surprised to find him on the latter one. Well, he deserved a little bit of luck after those 4 sucky weeks, and this saved him the trouble of finding somebody on his own.

They exchanged a couple of messages, agreeing to meet at the guy’s place around eleven, and after a stop at his apartment to shower thoroughly, change, eat a little something and watch TV to kill some time he was on his way.

Getting to the guy’s apartment took a while, he had to switch subways twice and then get on a bus, and of course all of the means of public transportation were packed at 10:30 on a Friday night. People where going out to the bars and clubs all over the city, and Felix was glad when he got off the bus at his stop. The breeze of a mild April night felt good on his skin after having been in poorly air conditioned spaces for the past hour.

The apartment was as nice as he remembered it to be, just like its owner. He was a good looking guy, trans just like Felix, probably a few years older than him. He offered Felix something to drink after he had taken off his jacket, which he declined. He wasn’t there to drink or talk, he was there to relax after a stressful time; he wanted to have sex, let off some steam, and go home to fall into his bed in a boneless state.

Unfortunately, that was not how the night went at all.

It really wasn’t the man’s fault, Felix knew that he was trying his best. But whatever he did, Felix couldn’t help but feel that his hands needed to be bigger, that he needed to be less gentle in one way and more so in another, that he needed to hurry up when he wanted to take his time. He didn’t manage to lose himself in the sensation of his touch, in the kisses they shared, and he felt himself growing the more and more frustrated the longer it all went on.

It all peaked when the other man turned him over, grabbing the lube from his nightstand, and all Felix could think was that he wanted to be filled so badly, to be stuck on the blunt head of a ridiculously big dick, to feel the stretch and burn when he pressed down onto it. Clever tongue and mouth to eat him out until he was sobbing with how good it felt. Soft, red hair clutched tightly between his fingers when he came. Low, guttural groans in his ear.

Fingers were touching his hip and he found himself rolling away from it, sitting up on the mattress. Blue eyes were looking at him in a mix of worry and confusion and Felix took a deep breath, trying to center himself. Lifting a hand to brush some loose strands of hair behind his ear he thought about laying back down again, giving it another try, but he found that he couldn’t. Didn’t want to, to be more precise. All he wanted was to be at the other end of the city, being pressed into incredibly soft sheets, lost in pleasure so intense it almost hurt.

“You okay?” the other man asked him, voice full of concern, hand reaching out for him, and Felix shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” he said, already getting up from the bed and out of the man’s reach, “it’s not you, it’s me. I just can’t tonight.”

He looked around to find his clothes that were on the floor in a line leading towards the bed, right where he had stripped out of them, and he started to get dressed.

“It’s okay,” the other man said, and without looking at him Felix knew that it wasn’t okay. None of this was okay, in absolutely no way, but he couldn’t help how he felt. And he felt that he needed to go, now, because his head was going to explode if he didn’t.

“I’m really sorry,” Felix repeated, and all but ran from the apartment when he had gathered all his things.

He actually jogged all the way back to the bus station and once he was seated in the back of it, panting and his thoughts still spiraling, he realized what exactly had just happened.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, making a head or two turn, and he ducked down in his seat in the corner. Rubbing his hands over his face he tried to make sense of what had just happened, of why the hell he was back on the bus instead of enjoying himself between a nice guy’s sheets.

The only reasonable thing he could come up with was that it was all Sylvain’s fault. The man had bewitched him, somehow, because what he was feeling was in no way normal. He wanted him, _longed_ for him in such a carnal, savage way that it was hard for him to breathe. He was still so horny, felt pent-up enough to burst. Fuck, what had that man done to him?

Felix took a deep breath, trying to get his thoughts in order. He needed to get a grip on the situation, to somehow sort out this mess.

He started by typing out a short message to the guy he had just left blue balled (figuratively), telling him that he was sorry again and that it really had nothing to do with him. Which was true, he hadn’t done anything wrong. He just hadn’t been what Felix hadn’t even realized that he wanted… or, rather, _who_ he had refused to acknowledge that he wanted.

That uncomfortable thing out of the way he thought about what to do next. The most reasonable thing was to go home, and let out his frustration about the whole affair on his favorite sex toys. He was sure that those wouldn’t disappoint him as much as the night had so far.

There was another possibility, though, a little voice in his head said, and Felix glared at his poor phone viciously. Yeah… there was that, too. But did he want that?

Of course he did. Of course he wanted Sylvain. But did he want to swallow his pride and actually text the one night stand that he had fucked 4 weeks ago and then never bothered to text? It was a little past midnight on a Friday night, Sylvain was probably busy doing stuff in his club. He would probably just ignore Felix because he hadn’t texted him even though Sylvain had made it pretty clear that he had wanted him to. Sylvain probably was fucking another guy each night, similar to Felix, and had long forgotten about him anyway. Maybe he was fucking one right now? 

Felix’s lips pressed into a tight line. He all but drilled his finger into his phone when he opened his text messages, looked for the guy’s name in his contacts and pressed a button to type out a new message. He typed a few words, deleted them, started again, deleted everything, and then settled for the shortest thing possibly.

Felix [00:12]

Hey. It’s Felix.

His fingers hovered over the key, hesitating, and his pulse quickened when he pressed ‘send’.

Due to the kind of messenger he was using he could see when the receiver of the message had read it, and he could also see when they were typing.

It only took Sylvain 5 seconds to read his text, and the word ‘typing’ immediately appeared next to his name. His heart skipped a beat. Felix was also typing again, and due to the shortness of the message he was done before Sylvain’s even appeared on the screen.

Felix [00:13]

You busy?

Sylvain 🦊 [00:13]

Hi Felix! I was getting sad about you not texting me. ;) What are you up to?

That gaudy fox emoji… Felix remembered that a stylized fox had also been the marker on the maps mounted on the walls of the night club so it was probably safe to assume that Sylvain liked those cute furry things.

Sylvain 🦊 [00:14]

I’m down in the club, to see and be seen. Why?

Felix was already typing when another message appeared on the screen.

Sylvain 🦊 [00:14]

You’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking, are you? ;D

Felix rolled his eyes at his screen and hit the sent button.

Felix [00:14]

Can you leave?

Sylvain 🦊 [00:15]

Ohh so you are thinking what I thought you were thinking! ;)))

Felix pursed his lips, the man was smiling slyly even in his texts. Obnoxious.

Sylvain 🦊 [00:16]

Give me 30 minutes

He sucked in a breath, his pulse quickening at the message, and he quickly left the messenger to look up how long he would need to get to the club.

Felix [00:18]

I’ll be there in 45

Sylvain 🦊 [00:19]

Perfect. Enter through the lobby, I’ll tell the security guy to let you up

‘Excessive need for security’ Felix marked down on the invisible list of excessive things about Sylvain.

Sylvain 🦊 [00:19]

Looking forward to making you come for the 10th time ;)

Felix felt his cheeks heat up at the man’s text and he found himself typing yet again, falling into their bantering like no time had passed since he had gotten into that cab four weeks ago.

Felix [00:20]

Only once? Sounds lame, maybe I’ll just go home

Sylvain 🦊 [00:20]

Cheeky! I never said there wasn’t going to be a 20th ;)

Sylvain 🦊 [00:20]

I need to go or you’ll end up getting to the apartment before I do

Felix [00:21]

I’ll see you there

The man left the messenger and Felix put his phone into the pocket of his pants, leaning back in his seat to close his eyes for a bit. And he willed that time went faster because he was antsy and impatient and frustrated. With himself, about having caved, and that even exchanging text messages with Sylvain had been irritating and more satisfying than fumbling around with that poor guy for almost an hour earlier. Christ, he was out of control. He wanted Sylvain, he wanted him badly, and it got only worse the closer he got to his destination.

By the time he jogged up the steps from the subway station closest to the club he was ready to jump the redhead the moment he saw him. He wouldn’t do that, of course not, but his hand was near trembling when he placed it on the counter of the reception desk in the ritzy lobby, making eye contact with the security guy manning it.

“Hi. Sylvain said you’d let me up,” he said, relieved that his voice sounded as monotone as it usually did, and the man gave him a smile.

“Good evening, sir. Can I get your name, please?” he asked him politely and Felix rolled his eyes at that.

“Felix,” he said, not about to give his full name since Sylvain didn’t know it, and apparently his first name was sufficient. The man nodded at him and reached into a drawer of the desk, sliding a key card over the counter.

“Thank you. Here’s your access card. Do you know which elevator you need to use?”

Noticing that there was more than one elevator Felix looked around, spotting the one that they had gotten out of four weeks ago, and he nodded at it.

“That one,” he said, and the man smiled.

“Have a good night,” he said and Felix wondered if he did this often, letting random people up to Sylvain’s place in the middle of the night. He didn’t seem surprised or interested in any way – but well, he was just doing his job. It was probably part of his job to be politely indifferent, and discreet.

“You too,” he replied and walked away with the key card, holding it to the lock pad next to the steel sliding doors to call for the elevator.

The ride up was nerve-wracking, and it seemed to be so much longer than it had seemed going the opposite way. He was restless, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, and his heart was beating hard and fast in his chest. He felt hot in his clothes and he could feel what the anticipation and anxiety were doing to him – he could feel that he was already wet.

The chiming sound of the elevator when it reached the 14th floor seemed incredibly loud and Felix hurried out of the cabin, keeping himself from running down the corridor. All thought about how he was supposed to get into the biometrically secured apartment left him when he found the front door ajar, and he crossed the threshold prior to closing the door behind him. Tossing the key card onto the side table right next to Sylvain’s own he was slipping out of his jacket and shoes when the redhead appeared in the dimly lit hallway.

Their eyes locked.

Felix’s jacket slid to the floor.

He was crashing his lips against Sylvain’s a beat later, the taller man’s back hitting the wall, the kiss all teeth and tongue when his hands fisted the fabric of his black dress shirt - he couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped him when he pressed his body against the firmness that was Sylvain.

The man made a surprised sound in his throat but kept up with the pace, returning the bruising kiss just as passionately while sliding his hands into Felix’s hair. Dark strands were falling around his face when the hair band was loosened and his hands were clawing at the shirt’s buttons, undoing them hurriedly.

“Fuck me,” he panted between their lips as they parted for breath, his hands already dropping to open the man’s button and fly, “fuck me, Sylvain.” His voice was bordering on desperate.

Amber eyes were looking at him, searching, and Felix swore to himself that he would smack him for the smart remark that he was already sensing. But Sylvain didn’t voice it, shrugged out of his shirt instead, and pushed the fabric of his jeans down his hips and thighs before diving in for another harsh kiss. His hands were efficiently working open Felix’s pants and one pushed inside, fingers pressing between his folds without hesitation, and a hoarse cry erupted from his lips when two slipped into him. His own fingers digging into Sylvain’s shoulders he found himself spun around until his back hit the wall of the hallway, the man’s body pinning him there as he worked his fingers in and out harshly. Felix pressed against him, meeting the thrusting fingers with his hips, and his head fell back against the wall.

“Yes, fuuck, more,” he panted, and the man’s lips kissed the spot where his pulse was racing in his throat.

“You’re so wet for me already,” Sylvain murmured, his voice low and dark, and his teeth scraped along Felix’s neck, “you might not even need the lube today.”

The sounds his fingers were making told Felix exactly just how wet he was and his cheeks burned; he still pressed down on them harder, eager to get them deeper.

Sylvain’s free hand grabbed the hem of his shirt and they pulled off the bothersome fabric together, the thin sweatshirt he had been wearing fell to the floor carelessly. His pants and underwear followed suit, leaving him in nothing but his socks, and he shivered when the air hit his heated, sensitive skin.

Sylvain’s fingers worked in and out of him relentlessly and Felix held on to him tightly, using whatever leverage he had to meet his movements, and felt himself beginning to tighten after only a couple of minutes. He was so pent-up, frustration and stress and arousal coiling so tight that he was ready to beg for his release, for it to peak and explode in waves of pleasure.

The redhead had other plans, though. The frustrated whine that tore from Felix’s throat when he pulled his fingers away was loud in the silence of the apartment and he grabbed for the man’s wrist to get them back where he wanted them. Sylvain was grinning when he pulled him in by the grip Felix had on his arm and he steered them towards his bedroom.

“You’re needy tonight,” he teased and laughed at the glare Felix was giving him. He all but shoved the redhead down on the incredibly comfortable mattress once they reached the bed.

“This is all your fault,” he ground out and crushed their lips together in another bruising kiss, rubbing his feet together until he had wriggled them out of his socks. Sylvain had gotten rid of his own at some point, he realized, which left the man’s boxer briefs to be the only offending garment separating the two of them. He tore his lips away from Sylvain’s to kiss down the man’s neck, and unlike Sylvain’s careful nipping he actually bit down on the other man’s skin. Sylvain breathed out a laugh, his hands coming up to tangle in Felix’s long hair encouragingly.

“How is anything my fault? I haven’t seen you in four weeks.”

Felix straddled the man, grinding his hips down against Sylvain’s clothed, impressively hard erection, and was surprised at how satisfied he felt by the moan that was pressed from him.

“Exactly,” he muttered under his breath, biting down close to the spot where Sylvain’s elegant neck met his torso, and ground his hips against Sylvain’s once more.

“Fuck me,” he gasped out, and Sylvain’s hands tightening in his hair was the only warning he got before the redhead rolled them over until his back hit the mattress. Amber eyes stared down at Felix, a smile spreading across the man’s handsome face, and it was all a blur after that.

Hands groping, lips and teeth clashing, bodies grinding, pants and moans mingling until Sylvain ended up between Felix’s spread legs, guiding his latex-sheathed cock between his labia, and pushed himself into his clenching heat. Felix threw his head back, arching his back in a drawn-out whine when the thick head slid in, stretching, burning, but he didn’t care. He pressed against Sylvain, taking his cock in deeper, deeper, until it couldn’t go any further. He panted, whined, and almost choked on his moan when Sylvain pulled back to snap his hips forward to bury himself in Felix up to the hilt.

“Yes, fuck!” 

His hands clawing at the man’s strong shoulders, nails scratching at his back, he met Sylvain’s hard, fast thrusts with all the need he desperately needed to release.

It didn’t take long until his muscles all but clamped up forcefully, a high-pitched sound tearing from his throat when he came on Sylvain’s cock.

“Haahhhh…!”

Sylvain groaned, the pace of his thrusts only accelerating as he pounded into his contracting, spasming body, and Felix could only moan when he fucked him mercilessly through his orgasm. He was trembling, his toes curling, bliss coursing through him, and he had the weirdest feeling of needing to stop and being sure that he would die if he did. He wanted more of it, _needed_ it, needed Sylvain to fuck him until he couldn’t walk.

“You have no idea how fantastic you feel like this, so fucking tight,” the redhead groaned, his strong hands on his hips holding him so tightly he knew there would be bruises. Felix only moaned in response, met the man’s thrusts halfway and felt his cock move so deep in him. It hit him exactly where he needed it, unerringly right there with each thrust, and his blood was rushing in his ears when he tumbled right into another peak.

“Oh my god,” he croaked, his body shaking with it, his mind unable to keep up with things.

He had heard of multiple orgasms. He had never experienced it, not like this, not two peaks within barely two minutes, and he was lost to the feeling of it. Eyes blown wide he stared up at Sylvain, into that handsome, mischievously smiling face, and the man chose that moment to change gears abruptly. He pulled back, thrusting more shallowly, and a hand snaked between their bodies. Felix all but cried out when he slid his fingers between his folds to rub his clit roughly. His thighs clamped up against the man’s sides, his upper body curling with pleasure that almost hurt, that was almost too much, the muscles in his lower abdomen locking up.

“What the hell are you doing to me?” he gasped out, his back arching when Sylvain ground his hips up, the head of his cock pressing right into his g-spot. Felix almost choked on his moan.

“I’m fucking you,” the man said smugly, rubbing his clit even faster when he reached down to keep the condom securely fastened to his cock when he pulled out of Felix, the sound it made obscene, and replaced it with fingers that thrust into Felix roughly, “just like you need me to.” He curled his fingers, pressing them into that spongy area firmly.

Felix’s eyes rolled back into his skull with how overwhelmed he felt. He was going insane with it, his moans the more and more high-pitched, his muscles clenching and tightening. It was all too much, too hot, too good, and he came for the third time in a row. His body twitched uncontrollably and he twisted away from Sylvain’s fingers, he couldn’t bear them on his clit and g-spot anymore. His vision was going black momentarily and he was wheezing, trying to get enough air into his lungs. Dropping to the mattress like a boneless puddle he tried to center himself, and although his clit was throbbing from the rough stimulation he couldn’t stop his aroused moan when Sylvain’s strong hands settled on his hips, pulling him back. He was turned over onto his stomach, a leg pushed up to bend at the knee, and the man’s cock pressed into him in a long slide – Felix’s body sang with pleasure, he twitched when the blunt head dragged against his over-stimulated g-spot but arched his back when it slid deeper, back to where it felt so, so good deep within.

Sylvain’s hands found his own, fingers entwining when he pressed Felix’s onto the mattress, and he started thrusting in deep and hard. Throwing his head back with a hoarse cry Felix felt soothing lips kiss his neck, between his shoulder blades as Sylvain hung his head, soft, damp strands brushing along Felix’s oversensitive skin as he moved.

Felix arched his back, pressing his butt against Sylvain as the man fucked him hard and fast, drawing desperate sounds from his throat as he thought he was drowning in the sensation of it all. His own moans low and guttural Sylvain’s thrusts were getting the more and more frantic, hitting Felix deep and hard where he couldn’t go any further, and the pleasure it created almost hurt. Still he met the man for them all, desperate to be filled again and again and again until he literally couldn’t take it anymore, his muscles refusing to obey his commands as his movements stuttered. A desperate whine tore from his throat – and he locked down a fourth time, shaking in a full body spasm as another orgasm ripped through him. It erupted from that spot deep inside him and flooded all his senses, rendering him unable to do anything but shake, his lower abdomen clenching and convulsing around Sylvain’s cock.

The redhead only needed two more thrusts for him to go still, moaning when he snapped his hips against Felix’s ass. Sylvain was panting, too, his forehead leaning against Felix’s shoulder blade as he was catching his breath.

Felix had gone limp on the mattress. He was a shaking, sweating, boneless mess, sucking in breaths as his eyes were falling shut, and finally, thankfully, his body didn’t yearn for more. He felt sore, his lower body protesting from being handled so roughly, but he was satisfied. Calm. Calmer than he had felt in weeks, ever since he had left the man’s apartment 4 weeks ago. Sylvain had literally fucked his stress and frustration out of him.

A whimper fell from his lips when the redhead pulled out, he was still oh so sensitive that any movement down there felt like it was too much, and he felt slickness leak out of him right onto the expensive sheets. Sylvain shifted briefly, leaning away for a moment before he was back. A strong hand reached out to touch him carefully, stroking his damp hair out of his face and across his neck. Down his neck and back, rubbing the small of it gently. Lush lips found his neck and he trailed butterfly kisses over his skin. Felix mewled from how nice it felt.

“Hey… how are you feeling?” he asked him, voice gentle and calm, and Felix had to clear his throat to be able to speak. He sounded very hoarse when he got his voice to work.

“Like you fucked the life out of me,” he groaned, and Sylvain chuckled against his neck.

“I hope that is a good feeling.”

It was a good feeling. He felt boneless and about to pass out now that the adrenaline had subsided, and his thoughts had finally stopped spiraling. He was feeling great after 4 orgasms.

His nose scrunched up when that brought back the source of the entire problem, reminded him why he was here instead of at the other end of the city, and he found himself glaring weakly over his shoulder.

“It’s all your fault,” he said, like that explained anything, and amber eyes looked at him from underneath arched eyebrows.

“I still don’t get it,” the man said, his hand trailing lower to rub Felix’s thigh, and his head fell back to the mattress. Felix huffed.

“You ruined me,” he accused, sounding as tired as he felt, and Sylvain’s hand stilled.

“Elaborate?”

Felix turned his head to press his face into the mattress.

“You ruined me for sex with strangers,” he muttered, sounding muffled, but judging from how Sylvain was silent for a few beats he knew that his words had been intelligible.

“Ohhh,” was what the man said, the sly smile oh so present in his voice along dawning comprehension, and Felix wanted to smack him. He did, too, batting at the man’s arm uselessly.

“You had a lousy hook-up,” Sylvain determined, his hand continuing to rub Felix’s thigh, and Felix made a hissing sound at him. “That’s why you were so pent-up, right? They failed to satisfy you.”

Felix felt his cheeks heat up and he turned his head to the side in order to breathe more easily. He glared at the grinning redhead from the corner of his eye. 

“Fuck you. I like hooking up with people. Frequently. If you ruined that for me… I hope you know what that means.”

Lush lips were smiling when the man leaned down to kiss his neck and Felix couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him.

“Does it mean that I’ll get needy messages in the middle of the night more frequently from now on? I’m okay with that. I guess there are worse things that being your booty call.”

He said it so casually, simply, in between kisses that he trailed down Felix’s spine, that Felix almost laughed at himself because he had tortured himself over the matter so much. Maybe there really wasn’t anything wrong with fucking the same guy more than once. Maybe the fear of one of them becoming attached was entirely unfounded; apparently they both exactly knew what they were doing. They clicked in bed, that much was obvious, and Felix would be a fool not to come back. Not when each time they fucked Sylvain managed to outdo himself.

Felix’s breath hitched when the man’s lips reached the small of his back, a hand snaking around and underneath him.

“Are you good?” Sylvain asked him, his voice dropping an entire octave as his hand wandered between his legs, “I’m more than happy to help if there’s any more frustration that needs to be climaxed out of you.”

Felix couldn’t keep his body from twitching when Sylvain touched him between his legs and he curled in on himself – the man pulled his hand back before he even started speaking.

“I’m good,” he murmured, sighing when Sylvain’s hand returned to stroke his back, “I don’t think I could take any more. You did a great job climaxing everything out of me.”

Sylvain chuckled and leaned down to kiss his neck.

“I’m glad.”

There was a small pause, one that allowed Felix to close his eyes – he could swear that all of this was a curse, the man’s cock made him addicted to it and come like crazy and this bed made him tired as hell. It was like a switch was flicked when he went horizontal on it (times when Sylvain’s cock was inside of him excluded), he was ready to fall into a deep slumber after like two minutes.

“Do I need to extend the invitation for sleeping here or have you already made up your mind?” Sylvain asked him, obviously trying not to sound too excited, and Felix stretched out on the mattress.

“Do I look like I’m about to leave?” he muttered, stretching out on the bed, “you fucked all the energy out of my body so you’re stuck with me.”

The redhead sat up next to him, moving around a little, and his comforter was pulled over Felix’s body a moment later.

“I’m certainly not complaining,” the man said before getting up from the bed, returning after a short trip to the bathroom with a damp towel in his hands.

“Where’s the count at now, 13? We can definitely make it to at least 16 tomorrow morning.”

Felix hummed at that, his toes curling when he thought of more mind blowing sex that was bound to happen in a few hours.

He used the towel to clean Felix up with it, wiping him down carefully, and then urged him to move away from the wet spot on the bed, which he did with a grumble. Sylvain settled in next to him and Felix was already half asleep when the other man leaned over to kiss his neck.

“Do you work tomorrow?”

Felix couldn’t help the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

“No,” he said, and the redhead chuckled.

“Good. We’ll certainly get to 20, then,” he said before turning off the light, and Felix was fast asleep only a beat later.

~*~


End file.
